My Cool Princess
by helloannyeongg
Summary: Chapter 2 is Up! Twoshoot! Luhan biasa disebut sebagai Cool Princess oleh siswa-siswi disekolahnya karena sikapnya yang dingin dan cuek. Sehun adalah seorang murid baru dan termasuk hoobae dari Luhan. Dan ternyata Luhan gak suka dengan murid yang bernama Oh Sehun ini. Kenapa? My Cool Princess Main Cast : HunHan Warning : GS, OOC, TYPO(s) RnR juseyo
1. Chapter 1

My Cool Princess

Title : My Cool Princess Writer : Helloannyeongg Genre : Romance, Drama, friendship Rated : T Main Cast : (HunHan) Oh Sehun Xi Luhan Other casts :Exo members and others SM artists

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua, dan Tuhan. Author cuma memakai mereka sementara sebagai Cast di FF abal-abal author ini.

Warning : GS, TYPO(S), OOC dan Bahasa pun tidak baku.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin ini hanya sebuah kebetulan. Cerita ini milik SAYA. Penulis cerita ini adalah SAYA. Ide dalam menulis berasal dari ide SAYA. Please don't be a PLAGIATOR!

::::::::::::::: *Helloannyeongg present* :::::::::::::::

Luhan seorang yeoja imut yang bisa terbilang populer disekolahnya. Ia biasa disebut sebagai 'Cool Princess' karena sifatnya yang terlalu cuek dan sensitif. Jika ia mendengar atau melihat hal-hal yang tidak disukainya tentang orang lain, ia pasti akan membenci orang itu, seperti yang dialami seorang murid baru sekaligus hoobae nya di sekolah Oh Sehun. Lalu apa yang membuat Luhan membenci hoobae nya itu?

*Helloannyeongg*

Seorang yeoja imut berambut coklat keemasan sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah setelah mencoba menghindari beberapa orang namja yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya disekolah. Ya, dia yeoja yang cukup populer. Bukan karena wajahnya saja yang terlihat cantik namun ia juga sangat pintar. Namun sayang namanya manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. Yeoja itu selalu biasa dipanggil sebagai Cool Princess. Ya, dia memang yeoja yang sangat dingin dan cuek.

"YA XI LUHAN!" teriak seorang yeoja bereyeliner dengan suara cemprengnya hingga dapat menggugurkan pohon oak di taman itu. /lebay. Emang disana lagi musim gugur kali thor. Oke abaikan -_-/

"Kau berlari cepat sekali! Hosh hosh hosh aku lelah. Susah ya punya teman yang sangat populer." Keluh yeoja bereyeliner itu.

"Ya Baekhyun... Aku tidak populer." Elak Luhan.

"Namja-namja tadi selalu mengejar-ngejarmu setiap hari dan berusaha mendekatimu. Apa itu masih belum cukup membuktikan jika kau sungguh populer, Cool Princess?" Ucap Baekhyun tegas.

"Ya jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Nama yang sangat mengerikan." Komentar Luhan.

"Wajar saja jika orang-orang memanggilmu seperti itu. Kau tahu kenapa? Kau itu terlalu cuek sekali. Lihatlah dirimu! Tidak pernah berdandan sedikitpun. Kau itu yeoja, Lu. Dandanlah sedikit." Keluh Baekhyun.

"Maaf... Aku sangat anti dengan yang namanya make up. Merepotkan tahu!" Jawab Luhan enteng.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserahmu lah. Dan oh omo! Lu itu kan si... Kyaaa dia tampan sekali!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris saat ia melihat seorang namja yang tidak sengaja lewat di dekat mereka.

"Lu kau lihat? Murid baru itu sungguh sangat tampan dan mempesona. Caranya berjalan, caranya tersenyum, kyaaa sungguh tampan. Aku tidak menyangka jika dia junior kita. Ya ampun Lu coba kau lihat!" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan berharap yeoja itu juga melihat 'pemandangan' yang dilihatnya. Namun Luhan tentu saja tidak tertarik.

-Kenapa semua yeoja di sekolah ini -kecuali aku- memuji-muji dirinya? Anak baru yang selalu mencari-cari perhatian mulai dari seangkatannya maupun sunbae-sunbaenya. Dan juga sok kenal. Selalu sok akrab dengan murid-murid lainnya bahkan sunbaenya sendiri. Namun maaf aku tidak suka dengan orang yang bersikap seperti itu.- batin Luhan.

"Lu! Lu! Kau lihat? Lu! Luhan! Ya Luhan kau mau kemana?" Teriak Baekhyun saat mendapati Luhan yang sudah pergi dari taman itu dan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

-Kenapa sih dengan Cool Princess itu? Kenapa dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan seorang namja? Apakah ia- ahh lupakan! Aku rasa dia tidak mungkin seperti itu!- batin Baekhyun.

Akhirnya ia terpaksa meninggalkan taman dan mengikuti Luhan yang sudah masuk ke dalam gedung dan harus merelakan sedikit waktunya yang pas untuk memandangi 'pemandangan' indah itu.  
.

*Helloannyeongg*

Luhan sudah masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Kelas 3-1 ya bisa dibilang kelas ini termasuk kelas unggulan dibanding 3 kelas lainnya. Karena di dalam kelas ini diisi dengan berbagai murid-murid yang memiliki prestasi terbaik. Contohnya Choi Siwon pemegang medali emas olimpiade Fisika, Kim Junmyeon sang ketua kelas pemegang medali perak Matematika -medali emas tentu saja dipegang Luhan-, Kim Jongdae si pemegang medali emas Kimia dan lain sebagainya. Luhan menempati bangku paling belakang di dekat jendela. Ia sangat menyukai tempat duduknya itu. Setiap ia merasa bosan saat pelajaran, ia selalu mencuri-curi pandang ke taman bunga di belakang sekolah yang sangat cantik yang bisa dilihat dari jendela di dekatnya itu.

"Lu! Lagi-lagi kau meninggalkanku!" Protes Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Maaf..." jawab Luhan singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari taman yang ia lihat di jendela.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Umpat Baekhyun sedikit kesal. Baekhyun memang yeoja yang sangat sabar. Buktinya ia tahan berteman dengan si Cool Princess macam Luhan. Namun namanya manusia, kadang batas kesabarannya pun dapat habis.

"Maaf." Jawab Luhan lagi. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengelus dadanya akan sikap Luhan itu. Ya dia tahu dan sangat tahu jika sikap Luhan ya memang seperti ini.

"Luhan noona, maaf Jung songsaenim memanggilmu." Ucap seorang namja yang benar-benar Luhan benci.

"Oh Sehun?" Mata Baekhyun terbelalak seketika saat melihat Sehun dari dekat. Sehun ada di sampingnya! Sekali lagi, Sehun ada disampingnya! Baekhyun merasa sangat senang dan bagai terbang di angkasa. Ini adalah kesempatan langka bisa dekat dengan namja yang terbilang sangat populer dan banyak digandrungi para yeoja di sekolah itu ya meski Sehun sendiri adalah hoobaenya.

"Jung songsaenim? Ya aku akan menemuinya." Jawab Luhan dengan nada sedikit ketus. Ia sangat tidak suka bertatapan apalagi berbicara panjang lebar dengan namja itu. Luhan mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar dari kelas itu.

"Sehun! Hay..." Baekhyun mencoba menyapa Sehun namun hanya ditanggapi seulas senyum dari Sehun yang berjalan keluar kelas mengikuti Luhan.

-Omo omo! Tadi Sehun tersenyum padaku! Kyaaaa- batin Baekhyun senang.

Baekhyun pun mulai bangkit dan kembali ke kelasnya. Ya dia memang bukan murid kelas 3-1 namun murid kelas 3-3. Dirinya tidak sepintar Luhan maka dari itu ia tidak masuk ke dalam kelas unggulan.

"Ya bocah pendek! Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?" Teriak seorang namja tinggi saat melihat Baekhyun yang masuk kedalam kelas dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Ya tiang listrik! Apa urusanmu!" Jawab Baekhyun kesal.

"Ya aku Park Chanyeol! Ingat, Park Chanyeol! Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan tiang listrik!" Ucap Chanyeol kesal.

"Kau juga memanggilku bocah pendek! Sudahlah aku tidak sedang mood bertengkar denganmu. Aku sedang happy sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun dan segera duduk di kursinya dengan wajah yang masih berseri-seri.

-Aneh. Ada apa dengannya? Dia terlihat senang sekali.- batin Chanyeol.  
.

*Helloannyeongg*

"Nah kalian sudah datang? Baiklah ada yang ingin saya ucapkan pada kalian. Luhan, tahun lalu kau ikut Olimpiade Matematika kan?"

"Ne, songsaenim." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Tahun ini kau juga harus ikut olimpiade itu."

"Ne, songsaenim."

"Dan mulai besok kau sudah bisa memulai kelas tambahan dan bekerjasama dengan Sehun. Namun maaf besok songsaenim tidak bisa menemani kalian saat jam tambahan. Anak songsaenim sedang sakit. Tak apakan jika kalian hanya berdua saja?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia tidak suka berurusan dengan namja yang bernama Sehun itu.

"Apa? Hanya berdua? Dengan dia? Tapi... Dan bukankah biasanya Junmyeon yang ikut Olimpiade ini?" Tanya Luhan ragu.

"Tidak. Tahun ini songsaenim hanya akan mengajak 1 orang murid kelas 2 dan 1 orang murid kelas 3. Dan kebetulan sekali murid baru bernama Sehun ini juga ahli dalam Matematika. Jadi songsaenim memintanya untuk ikut Olimpiade bersamamu sebagai perwakilan SM High School. Songsaenim berharap kau bisa mengajari dan bekerjasama dengan Sehun." Jelas songsaenim.

-Ahh kenapa bukan Junmyeon saja yang ikut? Dan hey namja sok ini menjadi partnerku dalam belajar? Cobaan apa ini. Mimpi apa aku semalam?- batin Luhan.

"Saya rasa kalian sudah paham. Baiklah kalian bisa kembali istirahat. Songsaenim sangat berharap kalian bisa meraih juara. Dan tentunya kau, Luhan. Pertahankan kemenanganmu. Good luck!"

Luhan berjalan gontai kembali ke kelasnya. Ia merasa sangat malas. Ya, dia sangat malas jika harus berurusan dengan namja bernama Sehun ini.

"Noona selamat bekerja sama." Ucap Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan senyum manis yang tersungging diwajahnya.

"Ya selamat bekerjasama." Ucap Luhan tanpa menerima uluran tangan dari Sehun dan malah meninggalkan Sehun dan kembali masuk ke kelasnya.

-Noona yang aneh. Tapi ia noona yang sangat menarik. Okay noona sampai bertemu besok di kelas tambahan.- batin Sehun.  
.

*Helloannyeongg*

Luhan mengetuk-ngetuk sebuah pena yang dipegangnya pada sebuah meja kayu. Ya hari ini ia -dan Sehun- mulai menjalani kelas tambahan untuk persiapan Olimpiade Matematika yang diadakan setiap tahunnya. Seperti yang dibicarakan songsaenim kemarin, hari ini mereka hanya berdua saja. Hanya BERDUA saja di dalam kelas 3-1. Ia nampak berpikir serius. Baru kali ini ia terlihat bingung mengerjakan sebuah soal Matematika. Biasanya ia akan dengan mudahnya menyelesaikan soal-soal penuh angka dengan rumus-rumus yang membuat pusing kepala.

"Noona terlihat bingung. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Sehun memberikan sebuah tawaran.

"Tidak perlu." Tolak Luhan.  
Luhan masih terus berpikir dan mulai membuka berbagai macam buku untuk mencari rumus yang bisa digunakan untuk menjawab soal matematika itu.

"Sepertinya noona tidak suka bekerjasama denganku. Memang apa salahku, noona?" Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang membolak-balik buku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak seperti itu kok." Bantah Luhan.

"Jinjja? Lalu kenapa noona selalu bersikap dingin padaku? Noona selalu menolak niat baikku untuk menolong noona." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Maaf. Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Lagipula aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

"Tapi aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok. Aku malah senang jika bisa membantu noona." Sehun memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kamsahamnida." Balas Luhan datar dan mulai kembali sibuk dengan berbagai macam buku di hadapannya.

-Noona ini memang noona yang sangat berbeda dengan noona-noona bahkan yeoja lainnya. Biasanya jika aku tersenyun atau aku bantu pasti tidak akan ada yang menolak dan bahkan tidak jarang mereka sendiri yang tidak sungkan mencoba membujukku untuk menolong mereka.- batin Sehun.

"Hmm noona bisa tolong bantu aku mengerjakan soal ini?" Ucap Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Soal trigonometri ini? Kau lihat saja rumus dibuku ini. Dan aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengerjakannya." Luhan memberikan sebuah buku Matematika Trigonometri kepada Sehun.

"Kamsahamnida noona." Ucap Sehun kecewa. Luhan sudah kembali sibuk membuka buku-buku rumus di hadapannya.

-Ishh rencanaku gagal. Noona memang sangat cocok jika disebut sebagai Cool Princess. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah seperti ini noona. Tunggulah Oh Sehun beraksi. Noona juga pasti pada akhirnya bisa melihatku dan mengagumiku seperti lainnya. Akan aku tunjukkan pesona Oh Sehun.- batin Sehun penuh percaya diri.

Tik tok tik tok Hening. Suasana dikelas itu sangat hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka lagi. Luhan masih sibuk mengerjakan soal-soal sedangkan Sehun sibuk menatap wajah Luhan yang serius. Sehun sudah selesai mengerjakan semua soal-soalnya.

"Hoammm" Sehun menguap cukup lebar.

"Kau mengantuk? Soal-soalnya juga sudah selesai kau kerjakan?" Tanya Luhan namun pandangannya tetap saja ke kertas soal yang masih ia kerjakan.

"Ne."

"Sudah malam. Kau pulanglah."

"Tidak."

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan lagi? Sudah kau pulanglah dan istirahat."

"Lalu noona?"

"Ya aku masih harus disini. Mengerjakan semua soal-soal ini hingga selesai."

"Kalau begitu aku juga disini saja. Aku ingin menunggu noona sampai noona selesai mengerjakan soal-soal itu."

DEG Luhan berhenti mengerjakan soal-soalnya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Entah kenapa jantungnya juga berdetak tidak karuan.

-Lu? Kenapa kau seperti ini saat mendengar ucapan namja sok itu? Luhan sadarlah.- batin Luhan.

"Ya aku akan mengantar noona pulang. Tidak baik jika seorang yeoja pulang sendiri malam-malam seperti ini." Jelas Sehun.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri." Tolak Luhan dan kembali memandangi soal-soalnya.

"Aku tidak terima penolakan." Tegas Sehun.

"Hah? Egois sekali kau."

"Tidak apakan? Lagipula maksudku baik. Namja mana yang membiarkan seorang yeoja semanis noona pulang sendirian malam-malam seperti ini."

"Rayuanmu tidak berlaku padaku." Luhan tertawa merendahkan.

"Terserah apa kata noona mau itu sebagai rayuan atau bualan atau gombalan ya terserah. Yang jelas aku ini namja sejati dan aku akan selalu menghargai setiap yeoja yang ada. Jadi aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang yeoja pulang sendirian malan-malam seperti ini."

"Ya,ya,ya terserah padamu lah." Ucap Luhan pasrah. Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

-Rencana pertama sukses. Dan aku pasti akan membuat noona melihatku dan tidak akan berpaling sedetikpun padaku. Aku Oh Sehun! Jangan pernah remehkan aku!- batin Sehun.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 KST. SM High School sudah terlihat sepi. Wajar saja karena kegiatan belajar mengakar sudah selesai pukul 16.00 KST dan kegiatan ekskul pun sudah selesai pukul 17.30 KST. Luhan sudah menyelesaikan semua soal-soalnya. Ia merasa senang karena Luhan paling tidak suka jika harus mengerjakan tugas tanggung-tanggung.

"Ahh akhirnya aku selesai mengerjakannya." Luhan mencoba meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang terasa pegal.

"Engg noona sudah selesai? Hoamm" Sehun mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ia baru saja bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ya selama menunggu Luhan menyelesaikan soalnya, Sehun tertidur disana.

"Ya sudah." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Baiklah kajja kita pulang!" Sehun menarik tangan kanan Luhan dan keluar dari ruang kelas itu. Wajahnya masih terlihat mengantuk namun Sehun tidak menghiraukannya.

"Ya lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Luhan memberontak minta untuk Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Ne, maaf noona.." akhirnya Sehun pun melepaskan tangannya.

"Noona tunggu sebentar ya.." ucap Sehun dan berlari meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di koridor kelas.

"Mau kemana lagi bocah itu? Ya!" Luhan terlihat kesal.

"Sudahlah aku duluan saja." Luhan pun akhirnya pergi menuju lift untuk mengantarkannya ke lantai bawah meninggalkan Sehun yang berlari entah kemana.

Drapp drapp drapp Luhan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia mendengar beberapa langkah orang-orang yang sedang berlari padahal ia tidak melihat seorangpun di sana.

Tringg Pintu Lift terbuka. Namun Luhan kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara-suara yang aneh. Tangannya mulai gemetar. Luhan tidak suka suasana seperti ini.

"Ya Xi Luhan! Jangan takut! Kau bukan seorang pengecut!" Luhan pun mulai masuk ke dalam lift.

GREP

"Kyaaaaa" teriak Luhan. Ia sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh bahu kirinya.

"Ya OH SEHUN!" Teriak Luhan kesal saat mendapati Sehun yang melakukannya.

"Noona! Tega sekali noona meninggalkanku. Aku kan sudah bilang agar noona menungguku." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah cemberut.

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang." Jawab Luhan ketus.

"Maaf... hmm ini untuk noona." Sehun memberikan sekaleng minuman hangat untuk Luhan.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Luhan menolak minuman yang diberikan Sehun itu.

"Ambillah, noona. Kau pasti kedinginan. Tangan noona begitu dingin." Sehun terus memberikan minuman itu.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak merasa kedinginan kok." Tolak Luhan lagi.

"Ambillah! Terserah noona mau meminumnya atau tidak. Sudah aku bilang aku benci penolakan!" Sehun menarik paksa tangan Luhan untuk menerima minuman hangat itu.

"Ishh ne,ne... Terima kasih." Ucap Luhan akhirnya.

"Kajja kita pulang noona! Sudah malam!" Akhirnya mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam lift yang mengantar mereka dari lantai 3 ke lantai dasar.

*Helloannyeongg*

Luhan sudah berada di dalam mobil sport milik Sehun. Ya Sehun memang terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya. Ayahnya adalah pengusaha hotel yang kaya raya, Oh Kyuhyun dan ibunya adalah seorang model terkenal Oh Sungmin. Sesekali Sehun melirik Luhan yang memandang jalanan kota Seoul dari balik kaca mobilnya.

"Ehem aku lapar. Apa noona juga merasa lapar?" Sehun mencoba membuka obrolan.

"Tidak aku ti-"

Kruyukkkrukk Sehun tertawa mendengar suara rintihan(?) perut Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya merasa sangat malu.

"Aku tahu noona pasti lapar. Baiklah kita mampir dulu ke sebuah restoran. Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak ke restoran itu." Sehun menyimpulkan seenaknya. Luhan tidak mau berkomentar apalagi menolak. Karena ia tahu Sehun itu 'pemaksa' jadi ia pasrah saja.

Ckittt Mobil sport putih Sehun sudah terparkir disebuah restoran Italia dengan arsitektur klasik yang terbilang cukup ramai. Beberapa pelayan terlihat sangat kerepotan membawakan pesanan para pelanggan.

"Wah ramai sekali..." Sehun mulai mengomentari.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang saja."

"Aku tidak tega membiarkan cacing-cacing diperut noona kelaparan. Ayo masuk!" Sehun lagi-lagi menarik tangan kanan Luhan dan mengajaknya masuk ke restoran itu.

"Aku tidak cacingan! Dan bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkan tempat kosong?" Luhan mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling restoran itu dan tidak mendapati tempat yang kosong.

"Tenanglah. Pasti akan selalu ada tempat kosong untuk seorang Oh Sehun." Jawab Sehun dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Tuan Oh Sehun? Mari silakan masuk. Tuan Kim sudah menunggu anda di atas." Ucap seorang pelayan bername tag Taemin.

"Kamsahamnida noona." Balas Sehun ramah. Luhan hanya terdiam tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

Luhan mengira jika lantai 2 restoran ini terdapat ruang VIP ataupun VVIP bagi para tamu. Namun dugaannya salah. Di lantai 2 restoran ini justru malah tempat tinggal si pemilik restoran. Tempat yang cukup luas dan tentu saja berarsitektur klasik seperti restorannya.

"Ya Oh Sehun! Sudah sangat lama kau tidak kemari!" Seorang namja yang sepertinya sudah berusia lanjut memeluk tubuh Sehun penuh kasih.

"Apakabar paman?" Tanya Sehun.

"Paman baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabarmu dan eomma appamu?" Tanya namja itu.

"Appa dan eomma baik-baik saja dan mereka sedang menikmati liburan di Prancis meninggalkan anaknya yang tampan ini sendirian di Seoul." Jelas Sehun dengan mimik muka sedih.

"Sudah sepantasnya mereka liburan dan mungkin appa dan eommamu akan memberikan adik baru setelah pulang liburan nanti hahaha..."

"Ya paman ini bisa saja! Hahaha... Lalu dimana bibi Eunhyuk?" Sehun memandang sekeliling rumah itu namun tidak mendapati orang yang dicarinya.

"Dia sedang pergi dengan Jongin dan kekasihnya."

"Wah si kkamjong itu sudah besar ternyata! Dia sudah punya pacar saja hahaha..."

"Kau ini memang benar-benar tidak berubah! Jongin itu tetaplah lebih tua darimu ya meski paman akui sifatnya berbeda denganmu. Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau saja yang sudah lama tidak kemari dan bertemu dia. Apa kau sudah merasa betah tinggal di Jepang? Dan yeoja ini apakah-"

"Oh iya. Noona, kenalkan ini paman Lee. Dan paman, kenalkan dia adalah Luhan noona." Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan dengan pamannya itu.

"Annyeonghasaeyo ahjushi. Aku Xi Luhan. Bangapsumnida..." Luhan membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

"Ya annyeong. Aku Lee Donghae tapi kau bisa memanggilku Lee ahjushi. Mari silakan masuk." Donghae mempersilakan keponakan dan teman keponakannya ini masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Yeobeo kami pulang... Loh Sehun? Kau kemari? Dan yeoja ini apakah dia-"

"Bibi! Apa kabar? Kalian selalu saja salah paham. Dia Luhan noona, sunbaeku disekolah." Jelas Sehun.

"Annyeonghasaeyo ahjumma..." Luhan kembali membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Ya-ya silakan duduk dan sebentar bibi akan menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kalian." Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam dapur sambil membawa kantung belanjaan.

"Appa! Dan hah? Sehun? Oh Mija? Apa kabar?" Teriak seorang namja berkulit tan di pintu masuk.

"Ya kkamjong apa kabar kau? Lama tidak bertemu. Dan apakah benar kau sudah punya..." tanya Sehun sambil melirik seorang yeoja bermata bulat disamping Kai.

"Ya tentu saja! Memangnya kau! Hahaha.. Perkenalkan dia Do Kyungsoo, yeojachinguku. Dan Kyunggie, dia ini Oh Sehun, sepupuku yang sudah lama tak pulang ke negara asalnya."

"Annyeonghasaeyo Sehun-ssi..."

"Annyeonghasaeyo Kyungsoo-ssi..."

"Dan ya Oh Sehun apakah dia yeojachingumu?" Ucap Kai sambil menunjuk Luhan yang berdiri dibelakang Sehun.

"Bukan. Perkenalkan dia Luhan noona, sunbaeku di sekolah baru."

"Salam kenal Noona. Aku Kai sepupu Sehun yang seumuran dengannya."

-Sehun dan sepupunya ini sama saja. Sok akrab denganku. Buktinya mereka langsung saja memanggilku dengan sebutan noona.- batin Luhan.

"Loh Lulu?" D.O membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan seseorang yang ia lihat dihadapannya.

"Ya D.O? Apa kabar?" Wajah Luhan terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Baik. Tidak aku sangka kita bisa bertemu disini lagi. Semenjak kelulusan SMP, kita jadi tidak bisa bertemu lagi ya. Dan dimana Baekhyun." D.O memeluk tubuh Luhan yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya kqi dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Tentu saja. Lulu dan Baekhyun adalah sahabatku saat di SMP."

"Lalu dimana gadis eyeliner itu? Bagaimana kabarnya? Masih cerewetkah ia?"

"Hahaha tentu saja. Dia masih tetap cerewet."

"Sudah-sudah duduklah dulu dan kalian bisa lanjutkan obrolan kalian. Paman mau ke dapur dulu." Pamit Donghae.

"Lu lalu bagaimana sekolahmu?" D.O kembali bertanya kepada Luhan.

"Ya, begitulah. Kau itu sulit sekali dihubungi."

"Maaf... Ponselku sempat hilang dan contact kalian jadi ikut-ikutan menghilang."

"Kalau begitu, nih hubungilah aku. Kita kumpul-kumpul dan jalan-jalan lagi seperti dulu." Luhan menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi nomor ponsel dan alamat email miliknya.

"Pasti akan aku hubungi. Andai waktu itu aku masuk SM High School ya."

"Kyunggie jika begitu, kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan namja berbakat dan setanpanku loh." Ujar Kai penuh percaya diri.

"Mwo? Berbakat? Tanpan? Kau terlalu percaya diri Kkamjong! Hahaha..." Sehun mentertawakan sepupunya, Kai.

"Ya kalian kemarilah. Kita makan sama-sama dulu." Teriak Eunhyuk dari arah dapur.

Kai dan Sehun sudah berjalan menuju ke ruang makan diikuti D.O dan Luhan di belakang mereka yang masih asik mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa.

"Nah silakan duduk. Ini Lasagna special dari Chef Eunhyuk." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil memberikan mereka masing-masing satu porsi besar Lasagna.

"Ahjumma ini terlalu banyak untukku." Ucap D.O dan Luhan bersamaan dan ditutupi tawa mereka akhirnya.

"Kalian kompak sekali. Jika seperti ini bagaimana?" Eunhyuk membagi seporsi besar Lasagna dalan dua bagian 1 untuk Luhan dan lainnya untuk D.O.

"Kamsahamnida ahjumma..." ucap D.O dan Luhan bersamaan lagi.

"Kalian begitu kompak." Puji Donghae.

"Ya mereka bilang dulunya mereka ini adalah sahabat saat SMP." Jelas Kai.

"Bukan hanya dulu, tapi sampai sekarang kok. Benarkan, Lu?" Ralat D.O dan mendapat anggukan dari Luhan.

"Oh jadi begitu. Baiklah sebaiknya kita makan selama Lasagna ini masih hangat."

Kim Family, Sehun, D.O serta Luhan pun mulai menikmati Lasagna special yang dibuat oleh Eunhyuk. Luhan tampak sangat menikmati Lasagna itu. Diam-diam Sehun terus mencuri-curi pandang kepada Luhan dan sesekali tersenyum.

"Uhuk uhuk" Sehub tersedak Lasagna nya saat mata nya bertemu pandang dengan mata Luhan. Ia jadi ketahuan jika terus memperhatikan Luhan.

"Sehun, makanlah perlahan." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil menyerahkan segelas air putih.

"Ahhh gomawo bi." Balas Sehun.

-Namja pabbo.- batin Luhan.

SKIP

Setelah selesai menyantap Lasagna itu hingga habis, Sehun dan Luhan pun pamit untuk pulang. Begitupula dengan Kai. Ia berniat mengantarkan D.O pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kalian tidak perlu mengantar kami. Kami bisa pulang bersama-sama kok."

"Kyunggie tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau hanya pulang berdua saja dengan Luhan noona. Bahaya Kyunggie.."

"Benar. Noona kajja aku antarkan noona pulang!"

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak suka penolakkan! Kajja! Kkamjong kami pamit ya."

"Ne,ne... hati-hati kau membawa seorang gadis pulang dan jangan mengebut!"

"Kata-katamu seperti appa saja! Hahaha..."

"D.O kalau begitu aku pulang ya. Sampai ketemu lagi... bye..." Luhan melambaikan tangan kearah D.O.

"Byebye Lu... hati-hati..." balas D.O. Sehun dan Luhan pun sudah masuk ke dalam mobil sport milik Sehun.

"Kai aku rasa sepupumu itu tertarik pada sahabatku Luhan."

"Aku juga berpikiran yang sama denganmu. Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak akan mengajak dan mengenalkan seorang yeoja padaku jika ia tidak benar-benar serius menyukainya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya tentu saja. Aku tahu sifatnya seperti apa. Lalu bagaimana ya dengan sahabatmu itu? Apa ia tertarik juga dengan sepupuku?"

"Entahlah. Selama aku bersahabat dengannya, ia tidak pernah sekalipun menceritakan seseorang yang ia sukai padaku atau pada Baekhyun."

"Begitukah? Kita lihat saja nanti. Kajja aku antar kau pulang." Kai membukakan pintu mobil untuk D.O.

"Gomawo..."  
Mobil sedan hitam Kai pun melaju meninggalkan restoran sekaligus rumahnya menuju ke rumah D.O pujaan hatinya itu.

SKIP

"Noona jadi kau tinggal disini?" Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan sambil menatap sebuah gedung apartemen.

"Ya tentu. Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau kembali. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku dan mengajakku makan malam hingga bisa bertemu dengan sahabatku lagi."

"Jadi aku pasti sangat berjasa pada noona karena bisa mempertemukan noona lagi dengan sahabat noona. Baiklah selamat malam noona... Jaljayo..." Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan dengan lembut sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Luhan hanya bisa terdiam dan mengatur detak jantungnya agar bisa berdetak dengan normal.

Brummm Sehun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri mematung di depan gedung apartemen.

-Lu ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini lagi?- batin Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum selama perjalanan pulang dari tugas mengantar Luhan pulang. Rencana-rencana yang ia lakukan berhasil. Dia sangat percaya diri jika sebentar lagi Luhan akan jatuh ke dalam pesona yang ia punya.

*Helloannyeongg*

Matahari mulai terbit. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 KST. Luhan terlihat terburu-buru keluar dari apartemennya. Ia bangun kesiangan dan sepertinya ia akan datang terlambat ke sekolah.

"Omo! 30 menit lagi! Aku harus cepat-cepat ke halte dan mendapatkan bis dan aku tidak jadi terlambat." Luhan berlari menuju ke halte di sebrang apartemennya.

"Ck 20 menit lagi. Mana bis nya? Bisa-bisa aku terlambat ke sekolah." Luhan terlihat panik. Sudah 10 menit ia menunggu bisa namun tidak satupun ada yang berhenti di halte itu.

Tinnn tinn "Noona naiklah. Noona pasti mau ke sekolah kan?" Tawar Sehun dari dalam mobilnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku naik bis saja. Mungkin sebentar lagi bis nya datang." Tolak Luhan.

"Noona cepatlah naik. Kau bisa terlambat. 20 menit lagi bel berbunyi." Bujuk Sehun.

"Hmm baiklah. Maaf merepotkanmu lagi." Akhirnya Luhan dengan terpaksa menerima ajakan Sehun.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok. Pakai seatbelt nya dan kita berangkat..."

Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Perjalanan ke sekolah membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit dari halte bis itu jika dengan kecepatan standar. Akhirnya Luhan dan Sehun tiba di sekolah tepat waktu bell berbunyi. Jika terlambat sedikit mungkin mereka akan mendapatkan hukuman dari Guru Kedisiplinan.

"Kamsahamnida atas tumpangannya."

"Ne, cheonma noona. Sampai bertemu nanti di kelas tambahan sepulang sekolah." Sehun pergi ke Gedung A tempat kelasnya berada sedangkan Luhan pergi ke Gedung C.

"LU! LUHAN!" Seseorang meneriakkan nama Luhan dengan lantang membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut.

"Baek jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu!" Omel Luhan.

"Maaf... Lu tadi aku melihat kau pergi bersama Sehun ya?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Bukan cuma aku yang tahu bahkan mungkin hampir seluruh murid disini tahu jika tadi kau turun dari mobil Sehun." Jelas Baekhyun.

-Pabbo! Luhan kau bodoh sekali! Harusnya kau turun dari mobil itu di luar lingkungan sekolah agar murid-murid lain tidak tahu. Ya pabbo! Pabbo!- batin Luhan.

"Hmm itu tadi aku hmm..."

"Hei kalian cepat masuk ke kelas kalian!"

"Ne songsaenim..." jawab Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan dan kembali berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

-Syukurlah jadi aku tidak perlu mencari alasan untuk mengelaknya. Fiuhh~- batin Luhan.

Teng Teng Teng Teng Bel istirahat berbunyi. Baru saja Luhan ingin ke kantin, Baekhyun sudah mendatanginya di kelas. Luhan merasa khawatir, ia tahu pasti Baekhyun masih penasaran dengan kejadian tadi pagi itu.

"Hai Lu. Mau ke kantin bareng? Aku lapar..." ajak Baekhyun.

"Baiklah... ayo!"

Luhan dan Baekhyun segera menuju ke kantin yang letaknya cukup jauh. Ya kantin itu berada di gedung B. Langkah Luhan terhenti ketika beberapa namja berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hay Luhan..." ucap namja itu bersamaan.

"Iya hay..."

"Luhan terimalah hadiah ini dariku..." ucap seorang namja tinggi.

"Maaf Minho-ssi aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Maaf..." tolak Luhan.

"Kalau begitu terimalah bunga ini dariku... Aku tahu kau pasti menyukai bunga." Ucap namja berambut blonde.

"Maaf Henry-ssi aku tidak bisa menerimanya.." tolak Luhan lagi.

"Kalau begitu noona maukah kau menerima cokelat dariku?" Ucap seorang namja bermata sipit.

"Ahh sekali lagi maaf Kibum-ssi. Aku tidak bisa menerima hadiah dari kalian. Maaf..." Luhan meninggalkan namja-namja itu begitu saja.

"Ta-tapi... Luhan! Luhan! Noona!"

"Maaf kami sedang buru-buru pergi. Maaf..." ucap Baekhyun sambil berlari mengejar Luhan.

Akhirnya Baekhyun dan Luhan pun sampai di kantin. Mereka kini sudah mengambil nampan dan mengantri untuk mengambil makanan. Pergi ke kantin bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk mereka berdua karena dimanapun mereka berada, mereka pasti selalu bertemu dengan para penggemar Luhan.

"Lu lagi-lagi seperti ini. Aku lelah. Penggemarmu makin banyak saja. Bahkan sekarang banyak penggemarmu dari anak-anak kelas 1. Mereka rela pergi ke gedung C hanya untuk memberikanmu hadiah." Keluh Baekhyun.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Padahal sudah berulang kali aku menolaknya namun tetap saja mereka tidak menyerah juga."

"Kyaaa Sehun! Sehunna! Kyaaa..." suasana kantin tiba-tiba semakin ramai sejak kedatangan Sehun.

"Omo itu Sehun! Kyaaa dia tampan sekali. Ya kan Lu?" Puji Baekhyun.

"Baek kau mau kemana? Kau tidak jadi makan? Ya Baek! Baekkie!"Luhan berusaha memanggil Baekhyun yang sudah keluar dari antrian.

"Mian Lu aku tidak jadi makan. Mianhae..." teriak Baekhyun sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mengantri.

"Aishh terserahlah. Aku tidak peduli. Lebih baik aku mengantri dan makan dengan tenang." Ucap Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

1 piring nasi goreng kimchi, 1 bungkus keripik kentang bertabur keju serta segelas ice tea menjadi menu makan siang Luhan saat ini. Luhan duduk di bagian paling pojok kantin yang terpencil dan lebih tenang. Iya lebih suka menjauh dari hiruk pikuk kantin yang semakin lama semakin ramai saja. Dan sebenarnya hanya meja inilah yang masih tersisa. Murid-murid lain kurang suka dengan tempat duduk itu.

"Noona boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya seorang namja.

"Loh? Kau? Sedang apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk makan. Noona jadi bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

"Sehunna kau duduk disini saja. Disini kosong kok." Tawar seorang yeoja bername tag Jessica.

"Iya kau boleh duduk disini bersama kami." Ucap yeoja lainnya yang bernama Sunny.

"Hmm tidak perlu noona. Lagipula bukankah kursi itu tempat duduk Sooyoung noona?"

"Ahh tidak kok. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa duduk di tempat lain." Ujar Sooyoung.

"Maaf sebaiknya tidak. Biar aku duduk disini saja bersama Luhan noona." Tolak Sehun secara halus sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Noona jadi aku boleh duduk disini kan? Ya kan?" Luhan melihat sekelilingnya dan benar semua tempat duduk di kantin itu sudah penuh dan hanya tersisa satu kursi di mejanya.

"Haaa baiklah. Silakan." Luhan pun menyerah dan membiarkan Sehun duduk di meja yang sama dengannya.

"Gomawo noona." Sehun pun duduk dengan gembira.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Luhan, Sehun mengambil sepiring nasi goreng kimchi serta milkshake. Sehun nampak lahap menyantap makanannya.

"Noona hari ini kita ada kelas tambahan lagi kan?"

"Ya tentu saja. Kelas tambahan kan diadakan setiap hari. Waeyo? Kau mau membolos?"

"Aku? Membolos? Tidak mungkin seorang Oh Sehun membolos, noona. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya saja."

"Oh iya kita kan ikut kelas tambahan dan otomatis kita bakal pulang lebih malam dari murid-murid yang lain. Jadi hmm noona biar aku yang antarkan pulang saja ya setiap harinya."

"MWO? Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Lagipula tidak semua yeoja itu lemah aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Ucap Luhan marah.

"Bukan maksudku untuk bilang yeoja itu lemah. Tapi aku hanya berusaha ingin menolong saja kok. Malam hari itu sangat rawan dengan kejahatan. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan noona bagaimana?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sudahlah aku mau kembali ke kelas." Luhan bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Loh? Makanan noona saja belum habis. Masa sudah mau kembali ke kelas?" Sehun berusaha menahan Luhan agar tidak pergi.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Jawab Luhan akhirnya dan segera mungkin pergi meninggalkan kantin itu.

-Ahh noona kau selalu salah paham saja. Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yang perhatian dan menolongmu saja kok.- batin Sehun.

SKIP

Luhan berjalan sendirian untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Sesungguhnya ia masih merasa lapar. Namun karena Sehun, nafsu makannya malah menghilang. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Luhan.

"Hosh hosh Lu tunggu aku!" Teriak Baekhyun. Merasa terpanggil, Luhan pun menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah sumber suara.

"Lu kau kemana tadi?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kemana saja kau? Tiba-tiba langsung menghilang seperti itu." Luhan merasa kesal.

"Maaf-maaf tadi saat aku mau kembali menghampirimu Chanyeol memanggilku dan katanya ingin mentraktirku. Karena aku pikir akan makan gratis, ya tenru saja aku tidak menolak hehehe... Maaf ya harisnya aku bilang padamu dulu." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Hanya karena makanan gratis kau tega meninggalkan aku makan sendirian?"

"Mianhae... tapi tadi aku lihat kau tidak makan sendirian tuh."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Ya aku lihat kok. Tadi kau makan bersama Sehun kan? Aku jadi semakin penasaran sebenarnya kalian ada hubungan apa sih? Dan bukannya kau membenci Sehun?" Baekhyun mulai menginterogasi Luhan.

-Mati aku! Baek kau membuatku serba salah. Aku tidak mungkin memberitahumu jika Sehun itu adalah partnerku saat Olimpiade nanti. Jika tau, kau pasti akan sangat heboh dan merepotkanku. Kau pasti akan menyebarkan berita ini. Aku sudah cukup repot dengan hari-hariku. Aku tidak ingin dibuat bertambah repot lagi dengan gosip-gosip lain.- batin Luhan.

"Lu! Kok malah melamun sih? Jawab pertanyaanku dong." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya merasa sebal karena didiami oleh Luhan.

"Kami hanya sebagai partner belajar. Iyakan noona?" Jawab Sehun yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Oh Sehun? Benarkan itu Lu?" Baekhyun meminta kejelasan dari sahabatnya, Luhan.

"Ahh untuk soal itu.. itu hmm..."

"Noona apa susahnya sih untuk menjawab iya."

"Ini semua juga gara-garamu!"

"Loh apa salahku? Aku hanya mencoba menjawab jujur saja kok. Noona sendiri kenapa harus berbohong?"

"Ya! Diamlah! Iya kami memang dipasangkan untuk menjadi partner oleh Jung songsaenim."

"Mwo? Lalu kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku?"

"Untuk apa aku bercerita padamu?"

"Karena kau kan sahabatku! Kenapa kau selalu saja menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!"

"Itu karena... hmm..."

"Terserah padamu sajalah. Mungkin aku bukan sahabat yang baik untukmu." Baekhyun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Ya Baek! Tunggu aku Baek! Baekhyun! Ishh jinjja! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Luhan kembali menyalahkan Sehun.

"Loh kenapa noona selalu menyalahkanku?"

"Karena kau memang yang paling pantas untuk disalahkan!" Luhan pun pergi dengan perasaan kesal.

-Apa salahnya berkata jujur. Terserahlah.-batin Sehun.

Drrrtt Drrrttt Drrttt

From : Appa Ya Sehun! Maaf appa baru bisa menghubungimu. Lalu bagaimana sekolahmu?

To : Appa Tidak apa. Sekolahku berjalan dengan baik kok. Appa tidak perlu khawatir. Eomma juga.

SEND

Drtttt Drrrttt Drrttttt

From : Appa Baguslah. Dan oh iya sepulang appa dan eomma dari liburan, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu.

To : Appa Ne, appa. Bersenang-senanglah :)

SEND

*Helloannyeongg*

My Cool Princess -c-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.30 KST dan waktunya untuk Luhan dan Sehun mengikuti kelas tambahan mereka. Kali ini mereka tidak hanya berdua karena Jung songsaenin sudah bisa mengajar mereka kembali.

"Nah ini. Songsaenim memiliki beberapa soal untuk kalian kerjakan. Jika merasa bingung, kalian bisa langsung bertanya pada songsaenim." Jung songsaenim memberikan masing-masing selembar kertas berisikan 20 soal matematika kepada Luhan dan Sehun.

"Nae songsaenim..." Luhan dan Sehun pun mulai mengerjakan soal-soal itu dengan penuh konsentrasi.

30 menit berlalu Sehun merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya. Ia sudah selesai mengerjakan semua soal yang diberikan oleh Jung songsaenim tanpa merasa kesulitan sedikitpun. Sedangkan Luhan masih terus mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Berulang kali ia sering bertanya dan mencari-cari rumus di buku miliknya.

"Songsaenim aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya." Sehun menyerahkan kertas jawaban dan soal itu kepada Jung songsaenim untuk diperiksa.

"Baiklah akan songsaenim periksa dulu." Jung songsaenim segera memeriksa semua jawaban dari Sehun.

"Noona apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tawar Sehun.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri kok." Tolak Luhan.

-Apa? Mau menyombongkan diri karena kau lebih duluan menyelesaikannya? Lagipula belum tentu semuanya benarkan?- batin Luhan.

"Daebak! Semua jawabanmu benar! Ini sungguh luar biasa! Hanya dalam 30 menit kau bisa menyelesaikannya dan hasilnya sempurna. Tidak salah jika songsaenin memilihmu untuk mengikuti olimpiade." Puji Jung songasenim.

"Songsaenim terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Sehun merendah.

"Luhan apa kau masih merasa kesulitan? Kau bisa bertanya-tanya juga pada Sehun. Ia bisa mengerjakannya dengan lancar."

-Mwo? Aku tidak sudi dibantu olehnya! Aku ingin mengerjakan soal-soal ini sendiri! Mau taruh dimana mukaku jika aku harus diajari oleh hoobar ku sendiri? Dan aku yang seorang peraih medali emas Olimpiade Matematika tahun lalu masa harus diajari oleh dirinya yang masih belum punya pengalaman apapun.- batin Luhan.

"Yap noona tidak usah sungkan-sungkan meminta bantuanku. Aku pasti akan mebolong noona kok." Ucap Sehun penuh ketulusan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengerjakannya kok. Aku mau menyelesaikan semuanya dengan usahaku sendiri." Tolak Luhan.

"Apa boleh buat..."

"Sepertinya songsaenim harus pulang sekarang. Tapi apa kalian tidak apa jika songsaenim tinggal?" Tanya Jung songsaenim ragu.

"Ya tentu. Kami mengerti kok."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Dan Sehun bisakah nanti kau mengantarkan Luhan pulang? Sangat bahaya jika seorang yeoja harus pulang sendirian dimalam hari."

"Tentu saja songsaenim."

"Ahh tidak perlu songsaenim. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok." Tolak Luhan. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Loh noona tenang saja. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan sama sekali kok jadi noona bisa aku antarkan pulang."

"Nah baiklah. Sehun pokoknya kau harus antarkan Luhan pulang ya. Baiklah songsaenim harus segera pulang." Pamit Jung songsaenim.

"Hati-hati dijalan..." ucap Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Sudah nanti kau tidak usah mengantarku."

"Noona..."

"Tidak usah mengantarku!"

"Haa baiklah-baiklah..."

15 menit kemudian Luhan baru menyelesaikan semua soal-soalnya. Ia merasa sangat senang karena bisa menyelesaikan semua soal-soal itu ya meskipun sedikit lama dibandingkan Sehun.

"Noona sudah selesai mengerjakannya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ne. Waeyo?"

"Tidak apa."

Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah bekal dari dalam tas nya. Sepotong roti cokelat yang memang sengaja ia siapkan karena ia tahu jika ia akan pulang lebih malam dari yang lainnya.

"Noona membawa bekal?"

"Ne. Wae? Kau mau?" Luhan berbasa-basi menawarkan roti itu kepada Sehun.

"Ani. Terima kasih. Noona pasti lapar, kan?" Tolak Sehun.

"Baiklah..."

Kryukkk kruyuuukkk

Baru saja Luhan mau memakan roti nya namun ia menghentikannya saat mendengar suara perut Sehun yang kelaparan.

"Ini untukmu." Luhan memberikan sebagian potong rotinya untuk Sehun. Walaupun ia tidak suka dengan namja itu, tapi ia juga tidak akan tega membiarkan orang lain kelaparan.

"Ahh tidak usah noona..."

"Ambillah! Aku tidak suka penolakkan!" Paksa Luhan.

"Tapi noona..."

"Makan ini! Aku tidak suka melihat orang lain yang kelaparan!" Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk mengambil setengah potong rotinya.

"Hmm gomawo noona..."

"Lain kali kau harus membawa bekal. Kau tahu kan jika setiap harinya kita akan pulang lebih malam." Saran Luhan.

"Bekal? Apa yang harus aku bawa? Aku tidak bisa memasak apapun. Bibi Song yang biasa membersihkan rumah selama ini sudah mengundurkan diri jadi..."

"Ckckck sudahlah kau makan saja. Walau kau belum merasa kenyang, tak apalah anggap saja roti ini sebagai pengganjal dan mengurangi sedikit rasa laparmu."

"Gomawo noona..."

-Walaupun noona terlihat sangat cuek, tapi noona memang sangat baik. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang.- batin Sehun.

Setelah selesai menyantap bekal -roti- yang dibawanya, Luhan bermaksud untuk pulang. Hari sudah semakin malam dan ia takut ketinggalan bus.

"Noona yakin tidak mau aku antar?" Tanya Sehun ragu.

"Iya. Aku bisa pulangs sendiri kok. Bye..."

Luhan sudah meninggalkan gedung sekolah itu untuk menuju ke halte yang letaknya cukup jauh dari gedung sekolah. Dari jauh terlihat ada beberapa orang namja di halte bus yang sepi itu. Ada perasaan takut yang menyelimuti Luhan. Ia berjalan sangat pelan menuju halte bus itu.

GREP Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membekap mulutnya dan menyeretnya menuju ke sebuah gang yang sangat sepi dan gelap. Luhan berusaha memberontak namun karena tenaga orang itu lebih kuat dari tenaganya, ia masih belum bisa melepaskan diri.

"Yeoja yang sangat manis. Pastilah ia bisa memuaskan kita malam ini." Ucap seorang namja kepada temannya yang lain.

"Chagi~ puaskan kami malam ini ya..." namja lainnya mulai menyentuh pipi, dagu serta leher Luhan.

"Tolongggg..." Luhan berusaha berteriak namun sangat susah karena mulutnya yang masih dibekap dengan kedua namja itu.

"Kau ingin meminta tolong kesiapa? Disini tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kami. Hahaha..." namja itu mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Luhan satu persatu.

"Ya kalian! Hentikan perbuatan kalian!"

"Hahh bocah! Mau apa kau? Kau mengganggu kesenangan kami saja! Cihh"

Bughh

1 tinjuan Sehun dapatkan dari namja yang berusaha memperkosa Luhan. Sehun yang sudah merasa geram, mulai membalas tinjuan kepada namja-namja itu.

Bugh Bugh Bugh Brakkk

"Ayo lari!" Kedua namja itu sudah babak belur dan mencoba melarikan diri mereka.

"Cih namja-namja sialan!" Maki Sehun.

"Noona? Apa noona tidak apa-apa?" Sehun mencoba menolong Luhan yang sudah sangat terlihat kacau. Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan air mata dan pakaiannya sudah benar-benar berantakan. 2 kancing kemeja bagian atas Luhan sudah terlepas dan mengekspos sedikit bahunya yang putih.

"Hikss hikss..." Luhan menangis dan memukul-mukuli dirinya sendiri.

"Noona tenanglah... Mari aku bantu noona." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya mencoba membantu Luhan.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Teriak Luhan.

"Noona..."

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Teriak Luhan lagi membuat Sehun semakin bingung.

"Noona pakailah ini..." Sehun memberikan jaket yang digunakannya untuk menutupi tubuh Luhan.

"Hikss hiks.."

"Noona ayo kita kembali. Akan aku antarkan noona pulang." Bujuk Sehun. Luhan hanya terdiam membuat Sehun semakin bingung.

GREP "Hikss hikss" Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada namja itu.

"Noona tenanglah. Noona akan baik-baik saja..." Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

"Ayo noona... Kita pulang sekarang..." Sehun membantu Luhan untuk berdiri dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Noona tenanglah. Noona sudah aman." Sehun memasangkan seatbelt untuk Luhan dan sedikit memundurkan jok Luhan membiarkan Luhan untuk berbaring.

Sehun segera menghidupkan mobil sport miliknya dan segera menjalankannya menuju ke apartemen Luhan. Luhan sudah terlihat lebih tenang dan terlelap. Sehun merasa lebih tenang melihat Luhan yang seperti itu.

Ckittt

Sehun mengerem mobilnya. Mereka sudah sampai di tempat parkir apartemen Luhan. Namun Sehun merasa bodoh karena ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui berapa nomor apartemen Luhan. Ia tidak tega harus membangunkan Luhan yang sudah terlelap.

"Ck mau bagaimana lagi!" Sehun kembali melajukan mobilnya dan keluar dari gedung apartemen bertingkat itu membawa Luhan entah kemana.

Tidak lama kemudian Sehun sudah memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah garasi rumah yang mewah. Rumah bercat putih dan bernuansa klasik khas Eropa. Sehun segera menggendong tubuh Luhan dan membawanya ke dalam rumah.

CKLEK Sehun merebahkan tubuh Luhan di tempat tidur di salah satu kamar di rumah itu. Ia melepaskan sepatu yang dikenakan oleh Luhan dan menyelimuti Luhan. Setelahnya ia keluar dari kamar itu dan tidak lupa mematikan lampu.

*Helloannyeongg*

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tidur nya kali ini benar-benar sangat lelap. Saat ia membuka mata, Luhan sangat terkejut karena sudah mendapati dirinya du sebuah kamar yang tidak pernah di kenalnya. Ia melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya juga sudah berantakan. Kancingnya yang lepas, bahunya yang sobek dan sebagainya. Dengan segera Luhan bangkit dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Trangg Trangg Luhan terkejut saat mendengar keributan dari arah dapur. Dengan segera Luhan mengikuti asal suara itu. Kini Luhan sudah tiba di dalam dapur. Ia melihat ada seorang namja tinggi berambut blonde sedang mencoba memasak. Dapurnya terlihat begitu berantakan mungkin karena namja itu yang sungguh payah dalam memasak.

"Loh noona sudah bangun?" Sehun terlihat terkejut saat melihat Luhan yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu dapur.

"Kau? Jadi ini..."

"Ne. Maaf aku membawa noona ke rumahku. Habis aku tidak tahu nomor apartemen noona dan aku juga tidak tega membangunkan noona. Maaf jika aku berbuat seenaknya. Tapi aku berani bersumpah selama noona menginap dirumahku semalam, aku tidak berbuat apa-apa kok." Ucap Sehun.

"Ne,ne,ne... Terima kasih Sehun, kau sudah menolongku. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana nasibku jika kau tidak menolongku." Luhan tersenyum miris.

"Sudahlah noona... Kejadian semalam jangan noona ingat-ingat lagi. Anggap saja itu sebagai mimpi buruk."

"Ne, goma- loh Sehun bibirmu..."

"Ini tidak apa-apa kok. Sudah aku kompres. Noona tidak perlu khawatir. Nah ini aku sudah membuat sarapan untuk noona." Sehun memberikan sepiring nasi yang hampir gosong untuk Luhan.

"Apa ini?"

"Nasi goreng. Maaf jika tampilannya sangat buruk tapi aku yakin rasanya tidaklah seburuk tampilannya." Luhan terlihat ragu untuk memakannya namun akhirnya ia menyuapkan sesendok kedalam mulutnya.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk" Luhan tersedak. Sehun segera memberikan segelas air putih untuk Luhan.

"Ah mianhae... Apa masakanku rasanya sangat buruk?" Tanya Sehun namun Luhan tidak menjawabnya membuat Sehun penasaran. Sehun segera mencicipi nasi goreng buatannya itu.

"Rasa apa-apaan ini! Mianhae noona... Aku memang tidak becus dalam hal memasak." Sehun merasa malu di hadapan Luhan.

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mencoba membuatkanku sarapan ya meski hasilnya sangat..."

"Buruk. Ya, buruk. Aku sangat tahu itu." Sehun mulai memelas.

"Tenanglah. Apa kau masih punya bahan lain yang bisa dimasak?"

"Masih ada di dalam kulkas. Loh memang apa yang mau noona lakukan?"

"Tentu saja memasak." Luhan segera menuju ke kulkas untuk mengambil bahan makanan.

"Noona seharusnya noona tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini."

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok. Anggap saja ini sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena semalam kau sudah menolongku."

"Tapi... Sudahlah tak apa." Luhan sudah mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas.

"Noona apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi jangan sampai kau menghancurkan dapur lagi ya." Canda Luhan.

"Ya noona! Tidak kali ini aku tidak akan menghancurkan dapurku sendiri..."

"Baiklah apa kau bisa membantuku memotong-motong sosis dan tomat ini?"

"Tentu saja.." Sehun segera memotong beberapa sosis dan 2 buah tomat menjadi potongan yang lebih kecil.

"Baiklah lalu hmm ah ini dia..." Luhan mengambil sebuah panci dan mengisinya dengan air lalu dimasak.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin noona buat?" Tanya Sehun sambil terus memotong-motong sosis.

"Spagetti. Aku tadi melihat ada spagetti juga di lemari dapurmu. Wae? Apa kau tidak suka spagetti?"

"Aku sangat suka malah. Tapi aku yah noona pasti tahu jika aku tidak bisa memasak." Jawab Sehun jujur.

"Iya aku tahu. Nah aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara membuat spagetti yang benar. Perhatikan ya..."

"Ne, songsaenim..."

"Songsaenim? Hahaha kau ini ada-ada saja." Luhan tertawa.

"Noona. Apa noona tahu jika tertawa seperti itu, noona terlihat sangat manis." Puji Sehun membuat wajah Luhan memerah seketika.

"Aku tidak akan termakan rayuanmu!"

"Tapi wajah noona sudah memerah seperti itu."

"Aniya! Wajahku tidak memerah kok!" Elak Luhan sambik menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ne,ne, ne aku hanya bercanda kok..."

"Nah air nya sudah mendidih! Noona masukkan spagettinya!" Luhan pun segera memasukkan spagetti ke dalam air mendidih.

"Noona aku sudah selesai memotong tomat dan sosisnya lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Membuat saus. Tentu saja." Luhan mulai mencari-cari bumbu-bumbu dapur di lemari dapur Sehun. Namun karena lemari itu tinggi, Luhan terpaksa harus menggunakan pijakan.

"Hap nah bumbunya sudah siap loh loh loh kyaaa..."

"Noona awas!" Sehun menahan tubuh Luhan agar tidak langsung terjatuh ke lantai.

"Haaa hampir saja..." kini jarak diantara Luhan dan Sehun hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja bahkan hidung mereka pun hampir saja bersentuhan.

"A-ahhh hmm gomawo..." Luhan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun. Wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Tidak apa. Noona kajja kita buat saus spagettinya!"

15 menit kemudian mereka telah selesai memasak spagetti. Sehun belajar banyak dari Luhan hari ini. Ia sudah diajarkan bagaimana cara membuat spagetti dengan benar.

"Huaa noona gomawo sudah mengajariku memasak spagetti dan rasanya sangat enak!" Sehun memakan spagettinya dengan lahap.

"Cheonma. Ini tidak seberapa kok." Balas Luhan.

"Aku pikir membuat spagetti itu hal yang sulit namun ternyata tidak sesulit seperti yang kupikirkan."

"Kau tidak bisa menilai sesuatu hanya karena pikiranmu sendiri. Kau harus lebih mengenalnya dan mencobanya. Maka tidak akan seburuk dan sesulit yang kau kira..."

DEG -Bukankah kata-kata itu lebih cocok untukku ya? Ya aku. Aku yang hanya menilai orang dari segala apa yang aku lihat dan aku dengar. Aku sudah mencap dan membenci orang lain sebelum aku mengenalnya lebih jauh.- batin Luhan.

"Noona? Kenapa noona tidak menghabiskan spagettinya?" Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"Oh iya aku masih memakannya kok. Lalu spagettimu sudah habis?" Luhan melihat piring Sehun yang sudah kosong.

"Ne. Habis spagettinya enak sekali!" Sehun memberikan 2 jempol kepada Luhan.

"Oh iya noona kan tidak memiliki baju ganti, bagaimana jika menggunakan bajuku dulu? Lagipula hari ini hari Minggu dan nanti aku akan mengantar noona pulang."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sunggih sudah merepotkanmu."

"Noona tidak merepotkanku kok. Noona saja bahkan sudah mau memasakkanku sarapan seenak ini."

"Spagetti ini tidak seberapa Sehunna..."

-Noona? Kau memanggil namaku? Baru kali ini aku mendengat kau memanggil namaku.-batin Sehun.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Sehun segera memberikan sebuah handuk dan sebuah hoodie berwarna putih miliknya untuk dipinjamkan kepada Luhan. Luhan dipaksa untuk menerimanya dan dipaksa untuk mandi dirumah Sehun itu.

"Noona kau sudah selesai mandi? Lalu apa noona ingin pulang sekarang?"

"Hmm baiklah. Terima kasih untuk pinjaman hoodie dan tumpangan kamar mandinya." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ne, cheonma. Kajja noona!" Sehun dan Luhan segera melangkah keluar.

Pipp Pipp

Sehun membuka kunci mobilnya dan mempersilakan Luhan untuk masuk dahulu. Setelahnya, ia masuk juga ke dalam dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke apartemen Luhan. Sepanjang perjalanan, Luhan dan Sehun saling bergurau. Sepertinya mereka sudah tampak akrab berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah tiba di gedung apartemen Luhan.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku dan gomawo sudah menolongku." Luhan membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Sehun.

"Noona janhan sesungkan itu padaku. Jika noona membutuhkan pertolongan, jangan sungkan-sungkan juga memintanya padaku. Lalu hmm noona tinggal di apartemen nomor berapa?"

"Gomaeo... Hah? Hmm apartemen nomor 88. Waeyo?"

"Tidak apa. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku bisa mampir kesini. Baiklah aku harus kembali. Bye noona... Sampai bertemu besok di sekolah..." Sehun melambaikan tangannya dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

-Aku salah menilaimu. Ternyata kau sangat baik. Maaf jika selama ini aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu.- batin Luhan.

Luhan berjalan masuk ke gedung apartemennya. Tepat didepan pintu apartemannya, ia melihat seorang yeoja yang terlihat kebingungan. Berulang kali ia menekan tombol apartemen Luhan.

"Baek?"

"Lu? Syukurlah... Aku khawatir! Aku kira terjadi sesuatu padamu..." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Loh Lu? Tapi kenapa kau masih menggunakan rok ini? Semalam kau tidak pulang? Apa ter..."

"Ceritanya panjang Baek..." Luhan segera membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilakan Baekhyun untuk masuk.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku jika kau mau." Tawar Baekhyun. Luhan tampak sedikit ragu.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Dan maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Aku hanya merasa sedikit kecewa saja padamu. Harusnya aku tidak boleh terlalu ikut campur dengan semua urusanmu. Aku minta maaf Lu..."

"Kau tidak bersalah Baek. Akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf padamu. Aku selalu saja menyimpan semuanya sendirian bahkan kau yang sahabatku saja tidak pernah mengetahuinya."

"Itu tidak masalah, Lu. Aku menghargai privasimu."

"Hmm Baek... Mulai hari ini aku akan menceritakan semua apa yang terjadi padaku. Hmm semalam aku..." Luhan menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya semalam. Baekhyun dengan setia mendengarkan semuanya.

"Lu... Maaf harusnya aku ada disampingmu." Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Baek kau tidak bersalah. Mungkin ini memang takdir. Sudahlah yang jelas semua sudah berakhir dan aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, kau harus berterima kasih pada Sehun, Lu. Ia sudah banyak menolongmu."

"Ya aku memang harus melakukannya. Aku menyesal sudah mencap nya tidak baik."

"Tidak apa Lu. Mungkin karena kau memang belum tahu seperti apa dirinya saat itu. Ia juga pasti sudah memahaminya."

"Ya. Dan oh iya aku baru ingat kemarin aku bertemu dengan D.O!" Luhan jadi teringat tentang pertemuannya dengan D.O kembali.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa kalian bertemu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ceritanya panjang. Kemarin itu..."

Luhan dan Baekhyun kini sudah asik membicarakan sahabat lama mereka D.O yang sudah sangat lama yang tidak mereka temui. Luhan menceritakan pertemuannya kembali dengan D.O dan memberikan nomor ponsel serta alamat email kepada Baekhyun. Mereka sudah larut ke dalam obrolan itu dan melupakan masalah Luhan kemarin malam.

*Helloannyeongg*

Pagi ini Sehun sangat terlihat bersemangat. Ia sudah bersiap-siap menuju ke sekolahnya. Hari ini ia bertemu lagi dengan yeoja yang diam-diam sangat menarik perhatiannya, Luhan. Dengan santainya ia keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah.

"Ya Sehun!" Panggil seseorang membuat Sehun memutar kepalanya.

"Appa? Eomma? Kalian sudah pulang? Bukankah besok lusa kalian baru pulang?"

"Kami segera pulang karena ulahmu! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun, appanya.

"Yang aku lakukan? Maksud apa?" Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan yang diucapkan appanya.

"Ini! Coba kau lihat dan baca! Apa maksud dari ini semua?" Teriak Kyuhyun penuh amarah.

# To be Continued#

Annyeong readers^^ masih ingatkah dengan author? Huahahaha kali ini author kembali lagi dengan FF baru dan mungkin bertambah gaje nih FFnya hehehe... Awalnya sih author ingin membuat FF ini Oneshoot namun karena ide-ide nya terus mengalir, entah kenapa malah jadi begini, berChapter :( but FF kali ini gak akan sepanjang FF author sebelumnya kok. Kemungkinan sih hanya ada 2-3 chap aja. Gak terlalu banyak kan ya? Hehehe...  
Oke cukup basa-basinya. Mohon untuk di baca dan di review ya readers... Kritis dan sarannya juga boleh... Byebye^^ .

.

My Twitter :  
Helloannyeongg (Mention for folback^^ gomawo^^)


	2. Chapter 2

My Princess

Title : My Cool Princess

Writer : Helloannyeongg

Genre : Romance, Drama, friendship

Rated : T

Main Cast : (HunHan) Oh Sehun Xi Luhan

Other casts :Exo members and others SM artists

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua, dan Tuhan. Author cuma memakai mereka sementara sebagai Cast di FF abal-abal author ini.

Warning : GS, TYPO(S), OOC dan Bahasa pun tidak baku.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin ini hanya sebuah kebetulan. Cerita ini milik SAYA. Penulis cerita ini adalah SAYA. Ide dalam menulis berasal dari ide SAYA. Please don't be a PLAGIATOR!

::::::::::::::: *Helloannyeongg present* :::::::::::::::

Luhan seorang yeoja imut yang bisa terbilang populer disekolahnya. Ia biasa disebut sebagai 'Cool Princess' karena sifatnya yang terlalu cuek dan sensitif. Jika ia mendengar atau melihat hal-hal yang tidak disukainya tentang orang lain, ia pasti akan membenci orang itu, seperti yang dialami seorang murid baru sekaligus hoobae nya di sekolah Oh Sehun. Lalu apa yang membuat Luhan membenci hoobae nya itu?

*Helloannyeongg*

Pagi ini Sehun sangat terlihat bersemangat. Ia sudah bersiap-siap menuju ke sekolahnya. Hari ini ia bertemu lagi dengan yeoja yang diam-diam sangat menarik perhatiannya, Luhan. Dengan santainya ia keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah.

"Ya Sehun!" Panggil seseorang membuat Sehun memutar kepalanya.

"Appa? Eomma? Kalian sudah pulang? Bukankah besok lusa kalian baru pulang?"

"Kami segera pulang karena ulahmu! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun, appanya.

"Yang aku lakukan? Maksud appa?" Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan yang diucapkan appanya.

"Ini! Coba kau lihat dan baca! Apa maksud dari ini semua?" Teriak Kyuhyun penuh amarah. Sehun mengambil sebuah majalah yang diberikan oleh appanya. Sehun membaca cover majalah itu dan terkejut dengan apa yang dibacanya.

# Anak seorang pengusaha hotel terkaya di Seoul, Oh Sehun terlihat sedang bersama seorang wanita dan membawanya ke rumahnya#

Begitulah yang tertulis di cover majalah itu dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto Sehun sedang menggendong seorang wanita pada malam hari dan foto selanjutnya Sehun yang mengantar seorang wanita di pagi harinya. Dan di dalam foto itu terlihat dengan jelas wajah mereka yang sama-sama tersenyum saat berjalan menuju ke garasi rumah Sehun.

'Sabtu(22/09) malam, Oh Sehun yang merupakan anak dari seorang pengusaha hotel terkaya di Seoul terlihat sedang bersama seorang wanita yang diketahui merupakan teman sekolahnya dari seragam yang dikenakannya di dalam sebuah gang sempit di salah satu sudut kota Seoul. Di foto tersebut Sehun terlihat sedang memeluk wanita itu. Setelahnya Sehun mencoba membawa wanita itu pergi dengan mobil miliknya. Saat diikuti mobil Sehun memasuki sebuah gedung apartemen namun beberapa menit kemudian mobil miliknya pergi lagi menuju ke rumahnya. Esok paginya mereka sepertinya Sehun mengantarkan wanita itu kembali ke rumahnya. Dan inilah bukti foto-foto mereka. Lalu apakah wanita di dalam foto ini merupakan kekasih dari Oh Sehun melihat dari bagaimana perlakuannya kepada wanita ini? Dan apakah Oh Kyuhyun dan Oh Sungmin selaku orangtua dari Oh Sehun mengetahui hubungan mereka? Sekarang ini wanita yang berhasil difoto itu sedang banyak dicari oleh para wartawan...' Begitulah sedikit kutipan dari artikel sebuah majalah. Dibawahnya juga disertakan berbagai macam foto Sehun bersama Luhan.

"Lalu apa berita ini benar?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya itu benar, tapi..." Jawab Sehun jujur.

Plakk

"Pabbo! Kau ini benar-benar pabbo! Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mencoreng nama baik keluarga kita! Membawa pulang seorang wanita ke rumah! Harusnya kau berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak!" Ucap Kyuhyun penuh emosi.

"Yeobo sabarlah... Mungkin Sehun memiliki alasan tersendiri..." Sungmin berusaha menengahi.

"Appa aku hanya berusaha menolongnya saja saat itu. Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Dan semua yang diberitakan itu tidaklah benar." Sehun mencoba membela diri.

"Lalu siapa wanita itu? Siapa? Dia yang berusaha menggodamu, hah?" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Aniya... Dia tidak berusaha menggodaku. Malah aku yang menyukainya." Sehun berusaha jujur.

"Apa? Lebih baik kau jauhi gadis itu! Appa kan sudah bilang berapa kali padamu jika kau sudah appa jodohkan! Apa kau tidak ingat?"

"Dan aku sudah berapa kali menolaknya, appa. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan! Aku menyukainya." Amarah Sehun mulai tumbuh. Ia sangat tidak suka jika appanya berusaha ikut campur mengenai masalah pribadinya.

"Apa katamu? Kau mau melawan appamu ini, eoh?"

"Maaf appa... Kali ini aku tidak bisa mengikuti keinginan appa." Sehun segera pergi dari rumah itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sangat marah.

"Yeobo... Tenanglah... Aku rasa mungkin akan lebih baik kita turuti keinginannya."

"Ya tidak bisa seperti itu! Apa kau tidak ingat kita sudah berjanji dengan sahabatku itu!"

"Tapi bukankah anak mereka menolak perjodohan itu juga? Sudahlah... Akan lebih baik kita batalkan saja."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membatalkan perjodohan itu! Tidak akan!" Ucap Kyuhyun tegas membuat Sungmin diam seribu bahasa.

SKIP

Sehun sudah tiba di sekolahnya. Tidak seperti hari biasanya, hari ini sekolah itu nampak lebih ramai. Tiba-tiba ada beberapa wartawan yang menghampiri dirinya membuat Sehun segera masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan berusaha kabur. Para wartawan itu tampak sedikit kecewa melihat 'mangsa berita' mereka telah melarikan diri.

"Cih apa-apaan mereka! Menyebalkan! Ohh aku baru ingat. Bagaimana keadaan Luhan noona sekarang? Apakah noona baik-baik saja? Wartawan-wartawan itu tidak mengejar-ngejar noona kan?" Sehun berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia segera memutar setir mobilnya untuk menuju ke apartemen Luhan.

Ting Tong Ting Tong Luhan terlihat buru-buru. Sepertinya ia akan terlambat ke sekolah. Namun saat ia sudah bersiap ke sekolah, ada seseorang yang mengunjungi apartemennya.

Pipp "Ya siapa?" Tanya Luhan dari interkom.

"Ini aku, noona." Jawab Sehun. Luhan sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

Cklek "Ya Sehunna ada apa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran sekaligus bingung melihat Sehun berada di apartemennya pagi itu.

"Noona kajja kita pergi sekarang!" Tanpa babibu lagi Sehun segera menarik tangan Luhan untuk segera pergi dari apartemen itu.

"Ya Sehunna! Sehunna! Ada apa?" Luhan mencoba memberontak. Namun karena cengkraman tangan Sehun begitu kuat, ia jadi tidak bisa melepasnya.

"Mianhae noona. Tapi kita harus pergi sekarang..." Sehun akhirnya melepaskan tangan Luhan saat mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lift.

"Ya! Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kau harus menjelaskannya sekarang!" Paksa Luhan.

"Nanti aku akan jelaskan. Sekarang kita harus pergi dulu."

Tringg Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di basement. Sehun kembali menggenggam tangan Luhan dan membawanya ke mobilnya. Luhan yang tidak mengerti apa-apa pun hanya menurut saja.

Brummm Sehun segera menjalankan mobilnya. Luhan masih bingung dengan sikap Sehun pagi ini terlebih saat mobilnya melaju ke arah lain bukan ke arah sekolah mereka.

"Ya kenapa kita lewat sini? Harusnya kita kan sekolah! Ya! Kau ingin membawaku kemana, Sehunna!" Teriak Luhan.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan. Sekarang noona tenanglah dulu. Kita harus menjauhi Seoul sementara."

"Mwo? Memangnya kenapa? Cepat turunkan aku! Aku ingin ke sekolah!" Luhan meminta agar diturunkan di tepi jalan oleh Sehun.

"Mianhae noona aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Aku mohon noona mau mengerti..." mohon Sehun. Akhirnya Luhan pun sudah lebih tenang walau dalam hatinya ia masih bingung.

Ckittt Sehun mengerem mobilnya. Ia memberhentikan mobilnya di sisi jalan yang sepi. Dikanan maupun kirinya hanya terdapat hutan oak yang daun-daunnya sudah berguguran. Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk turun dari mobilnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan sambil membenarkan letak syalnya. Sehun sudah mendudukan dirinya disebuah bangku kayu yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa berada disana.

"Duduklah disini noona." Sehun menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya.

"Noona pasti penasaran kenapa aku mengajak noona kesini." Tebak Sehun.

"Ne. Lalu apa kau mau memberitahukan alasannya?"

"Hmm mianhae noona..."

"Hmm? Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Memangnya kau salah apa padaku?"

"Karena aku, noona jadi ikut terlibat. Mereka pasti akan mengejar-ngejar noona."

"Mereka? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Wartawan itu. Mereka pasti berusaha mencaritahu tentangmu."

"Untuk apa mereka mencaritahu tentangku?"

"Ini semua karena salahku... Gara-gara aku me-"

Drrrttt Drrrttt Drrtttt Ponsel Luhan bergetar sepertinya ia mendapat sebuah pesan singkat.

From : Baek Lu kau dimana? Aku ada diapartemenmu. Keadaan sekolah sangat kacau. Banyak wartawan yang datang dan berusaha mencaritahu tentang dirimu Lu. Kau tahu ini semua karena berita itu. Berita antara kau dan Sehun.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya membaca pesan dari Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan olehnya.

To : Baek Aku sedang bersama Sehun sekarang. Kami sepertinya akan membolos hari ini. Baek ada masalah apa sih? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan wartawan? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti.

SEND

Sesekali Sehun melirik Luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu. Wajah Luhan tampak sangat bingung. Sehun tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.

Drrrttt Drrrttt Drrtttt From : Baek Kau sedang bersamanya? Apa dia tidak menceritakan apa-apa padamu? Lu ini semua tentang dirimu dan Sehun! Kau tanyakan padanya. Aku bingung menjelaskannya.

"Sehunna. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa lau dan Baek selalu membicarakan tentang wartawan dan berita. Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Tanya Luhan akhirnya.

"Mianhae noona. Ini semua salahku. Mungkin jika aku tidak berbuat seenaknya, mungkin berita itu tidak akan tersebar."

"Sudah cukup! Sekarang cepat kau bicarakan inti dari ini semua! Katakan dengan jujur! Sebenarnya ada apa?" Ucap Luhan yang sudah tidak sabaran.

"Noona bacalah..." Sehun memberikan sebuah majalah kepada Luhan untuk dibaca. Luhan menerima majalah itu dan membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan tulisan dan foto yang menghiasi cover majalah itu. Luhan lebih terkejut lagi saat membaca artikel di majalah itu.

"Sehunna jadi karena ini kau mengajakku kesini?"

"Ne. Mianhae noona. Aku tidak tahu kalau bisa sampai seperti ini. Mianhae..." Sehun menundukkan wajahnya. Ia merasa sangat menyesal.

"Haaa ini bukan salahmu. Jika kau tidak menolongku malam itu pun entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Gomawo." Ucap Luhan sambil memandang ke depan ke sebuah pohon oak yang sangat besar.

"Noona... Apa noona tidak marah padaku? Apa noona tidak hmm tambah membenciku?" Tanya Sehun ragu.

"Aniya. Aku tidak marah padamu. Memang aku sadar aku juga merasa kesal dengan semua pemberitaan yang tidak benar itu tapi aku tidak membencimu. Maaf jika selama ini aku bersikap kurang baik padamu dan selalu salah paham dengan sikap baikmu." Luhan tersenyum sambil menatap Sehun yang menatapnya.

"Gwenchana. Aku mengerti kok noona. Gomawo noona tidak marah padaku. Aku sempat takut jika noona benar-benar marsh dan semakin memben- Hatchii" perkataannya terpotong karena bersin. Ya udara pagi ini memang cukup dingin apalagi sekarang sedang musim gugur.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai syal, Sehunna?" Tanya Luhan sedikit khawatir melihat Sehun yang hidungnya sudah memerah.

"Hatchi tadi aku lupa mengenakan syalku. Aku terburu-buru pergi saat aku memikirkan noona." Jelas Sehun. Hidungnya sudah benar-benar memerah sepertinya ia akan terkena flu.

"Ini pakailah. Kau sedang membutuhkannya dan oh ini juga, minumlah..." Luhan melepas syal yang dikenakannya dan memberikannya kepada Sehun. Tak lupa ia juga memberikan sebutir obat pencegah fly untuk Sehun minum.

"Tidak usah noona. Aku baik-baik saja kok hatchii"

"Ya apanya yang baik-baik saja! Sudah pakai ini!" Paksa Luhan.

"Tidak usah noona..."

GREP Tanpa mau banyak berdebat lagi, Luhan segera melingkarkan syal miliknya di leher Sehun. Sehun sedikit tertegun dengan sikap Luhan ini. Sehun tidak pernah menyangka jika Luhan bisa seperhatian ini terhadap dirinya.

"Nah jika seperti ini kan kau akan lebih baik dan ini minum obat ini." Luhan memberikan sebutir pil obat dan sebotol air minum kepada Sehun.

"Gomawo noona..." ucap Sehun akhirnya sambil menerima pil dan air minum pemberian Luhan.

"Ne, cheonma. Kau juga sudah banyak membantuku. Ini tidaklah sebanding dengan bantuan yang kau berikan padaku."

"Noona jangan memikirkannya. Aku tulus membantu noona." Sehun menggenggam sebelah tangan Luhan dan bebas, menatap mata Luhan dengan dalam.

Deg Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Tangannya terasa hangat saat Sehun menggenggam tangannya. Mata Sehun yang lembut menatap matanya seolah memberikan ketenangan kedalam pikirannya. Waktu terasa berhenti seketika membuat Luhan menarik sudut bibirnya hingga terbentuk sebuah senyum yang tidak pernah disadarinya.

Drrrttt Drrrttt Drrrttt -Machi amugeotdo moreuneun airo geureoke dasi taeeonan sungan gachi. Jamsi kkumilkkabwa han beon deo nun gamatda tteo boni yeoksi neomu ganjeolhaetdeon ne ape gidohadeut seo isseo-

Lagi-lagi ponsel Luhan bergetar dan berdering menyadarkan Sehun dan Luhan dari pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sehun yang terkejut juga segera menarik tangannya. Ia jadi salah tingkah dan serba salah, begitu pula dengan Luhan.

Eomma is calling~

"Mianhae Sehunna..." Luhan meminta ijin mengangkat teleponnya yang dibalas sebuah anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Yeobsaeyo? Eomma?"

-Lu besok eomma dan appa akan ke Korea. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu. Lu kau jangan menghindar lagi ya. Jangan membuat kami khawatir lagi.-

"Ne, eomma. Lulu akan menunggu kalian. Mianhae..."

-Baiklah... Jaga dirimu baik-baik chagi. Eomma sangat merindukanmu.-

"Nado bogoshipoyo~ Bye eomma..." Luhan memutuskan sambungannya. Perasaannya sedang tidak enak saat ini.

"Noona? Sudah selesai? Hmm kajja kita pergi dari sini!" Ajak Sehun.

"Apa kita akan kembali ke Seoul?"

"Tidak untuk sekarang. Aku akan mengajak noona ke suatu tempat dulu." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan penasaran.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah masuk kembali ke dalam mobil. Sehun segera melajukan mobilnya ke tempat yang ingin ia tunjukkan kepada Luhan. Tidak berapa lama, mereka akhirnya sampai ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh Sehun.

"Sehunna kita sedang ada dimana?" Tanya Luhan yang bingung karena Sehun membawanya kesebuah rumah tua yang cukup besar.

"Kajja kita masuk noona!" Sehun mengajak Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Sehun? Tumben kau datang dan..." ucap seorang yeoja yang usianya sekitar 20 tahunan.

"Lay jie apa kabar? Oh iya perkenalkan ini temanku. Lu noona kenalkan ini Lay noona anak pemilik tempat ini."

"Da jia hao wo shi Lay..."

"Da jia hao wo shi Luhan... Ni hao?"

"Wo hao, xie-xie ni..."

"Ahh aku mengerti. Kalian berdua memang orang China ya hahaha..."

"Sehunna tumben kau kemari..."

"Aku hanya sedang ingin jalan-jalan saja kok. Sekalian mampir kesini kan aku sudah lama tidak main ke sini."

"Lalu apa kalian tidak sekolah? Kalian membolos ya? Dan ohh aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian. Aku sudah tahu berita itu. Dan apa berita itu benar jika kalian..."

"Kami hanya berteman kok jie... Yang diberitakan itu tidak semuanya benar." Elak Sehun.

"Ne, jie-jie tahu kok. Ayo masuk jie-jie hampir lupa mempersilakan kalian masuk. Udara diluar sedang sangat dingin."

"Ne, xie-xie jie..." Sehun dan Luhan pun masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Mama! Mama!" Seorang anak perempuan sedang berlari memanggil Lay.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Lay kepada anak perempuan itu.

"Kelis ge jahat cama Tao. Boneka panda Tao diambil hiks hueeee..."

"Kris? Benarkah yang diucapkan Tao?" Tanya Lay kepada bocah laki-laki bernama Kris.

"Tidak! Kris hanya ingin main sama Tao! Tapi Tao selalu main dengan boneka ini." Jawab Kris tidak terima jika disalahkan.

"Ya sudah. Tao, Kris jangan berantem ya... Kalian mainlah bersama-sama." Ucap Lay kepada kedua bocah itu.

"Iya..." jawab mereka bersamaan. Kris dan Tao pun akhirnya berbaikan dan kembali bermain bersama.

"Jie sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat mereka. Mereka sudah besar sekarang."

"Kau yang tidak pernah ke sini lagi hahaha..."

"Lalu jie apa mereka anak-anakmu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja bukan. Mereka adalah anak-anak yang dititipkan dipanti asuhan ini. Dan ohh ya kemarin kami mendapat seorang bayi baru. Apa kalian mau lihat?"

"Tentu saja!" Ucap Luhan dan Sehun bersemangat.

"Nah ia sedang tidur. Kalian berbicaralah pelan-pelan ya... Jangan sampai membuatnya terbangun."

"Ne... Dia lucu sekali. Siapa namanya jie?"

"Jie-jie belum memberikan nama untuknya. Tapi jie-jie menemukan kalung ini." Lay menunjukkan sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin bertuliskan Jino.

"Kalau begitu berikan dia nama Jino saja. Nama yang cocok untuk bayi mungil seperti dia..." saran Luhan.

"Ya aku juga berencana seperti itu."

"Hikss hikss hueee..." tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara seseorang yang menangis.

"Ya Tuhan Xiumin? Ada apa?" Lay segera berlari ke arah sumber tangisan. Luhan dan Sehun juga segera mengikutinya.

"Cupcupcup... Xiumin kenapa?" Lay berusaha menenangkan Xiumin yang menangis.

"Taemin memakan semua cokelatku..." tangis Xiumin di dalam gendongan Lay.

"Ya ampun... Nanti mama akan belikan cokelat untukmu yang banyak." Ucap Lay sambil mencubit pipi chubby Xiumin.

"Yang benar mama?"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang jangan menangis lagi ya... Nanti Umin jadi tidak cantik lagi..."

"Xie-xie mama..." Xiumin bocah perempuan yang berusia sekitar 6 tahun itu mencium pipi kiri Lay.

"Nah jika seperti ini kau kan jadi terlihat lebih cantik..." puji Lay membuat Xiumin bertambah senang.

"Annyeong Xiumin... Masih ingat denganku?" Sapa Sehun. Xiumin terlihat bingung.

"Apa kau tidak ingat aku? Baiklah tidak apa..." Sehun memasang wajah memelas. Xiumin nampak tidak terlalu perduli. Kini pandangannya beralih ke Luhan.

"Annyeong..." sapa Luhan. Xiumin tersenyum manis ke arah Luhan. Nampaknya Xiumin menyukai Luhan.

SKIP

Hari sudah semakin sore. Luhan dan Sehun akhirnya pamit untuk pulang. Mereka sangat gembira karena bisa menghabiskan waktu di panti itu dan banyak bertemu dengan anak-anak yang manis. Luhan sangat menyukai anak-anak makanya ia sangat terlihat antusias ketika mengajak anak-anak itu bermain. Semua beban pikiran yang mengganjalnya seketika menghilang saat bermain dan bersenang-senang dengan anak-anak disana. 1 kenangan yang akan Luhan kenang. Berkat Sehun hari ini ia dapat menenangkan dirinya dari segala masalah yang membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Noona kita sudah sampai. Maaf ya aku sudah mengajak noona pergi hingga malam begini."

"Tidak apa kok. Terima kasih ya Sehunna. Berkat kau aku jadi merasa lebih baik sekarang." Luhan dan Sehun segera keluar dari mobil.

"Noona... Hmm sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan." Sehun terlihat ragu-ragu. Ia menghampiri Luhan di sisi mobil lainnya.

"Apa? Katakan saja."

"Noona... Bisakah noona melihatku sebagai seorang pria dan bukan sebagai hoobaemu?" Ucap Sehun dengan wajah serius dan menatap mata Luhan dalam.

"Maksudmu?" Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti dengan yang diucapkan oleh Sehun.

"Aku menyukaimu, noona." Ucap Sehun langsung membuat Luhan diam seribu bahasa. Kepalanya masih mencerna kata-kata yang ia dengar dari Sehun.

"K-kau?"

"Ne. Aku menyukaimu noona. Sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu."

"T-tapi..."

"Aku tahu. Noona tidak usah menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan menunggu dan siap menerima semua jawaban dari noona. Aku hanya berusaha jujur akan perasaanku ini. Maaf jika kata-kataku tadi malah semakin membuat noona hmm membenciku." Sehun tersenyum miris. Ia merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa memilih waktu yanh lebih tepat. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menipu perasaannya sendiri.

"Baiklah aku permisi dulu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Hmm anggap saja aku tidak mengucapkannya tadi. Bye..." Sehun mencoba masuk ke dalam mobilnya kembali.

"Tunggu..." Luhan mencoba menahan Sehun.

"Ne?"

"Selamat malam... Dan terima kasih untuk hari ini." Luhan mengecup pipi kanan Sehun dan setelahnya ia berlari masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen meninggalkan Sehun yang merasa bingung.

-Pabbo! Lu kau pabbo! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Pabbo! Pabbo!- Luhan mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Merasa bodoh akan tindakannya barusan.

"Lu!"

"Baek? Kau disini?" Tanya Luhan saat mendapati Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen miliknya.

"Ne. Lu berita itu Lu!" Ucap Baekhyun panik.

"Ada apa? Ayo kita bicarakan didalam!" Luhan membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilakan Baekhyun untuk masuk.

"Lu mereka sudah mengetahui identitasmu, Lu!" Ucap Baekhyun membuat Luhan mematung.

"Ka-kau serius? Ba-bagaimana mereka bi-" Baekhyun memberikan sebuah potongan artikel dari internet.

"Baek apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana jika mereka mengetahui dimana aku tinggal? Aku yakin aku tidak bisa kemana-mana besok."

"Lu kau tenanglah. Lu kau bisa menginap di rumahku. Aku sudah meminta ijin kepada appa dan eommaku dan mereka mengijinkan kok kau tinggal dirumahku. Untuk sementata waktu saja sampai berita ini selesai." Usul Baekhyun.

"Kau serius Baek?"

"Ne, aku serius. Kajja sebelum para wartawan memenuhi gedung apartemen ini!"

"Baiklah... Gomawo Baek dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Inilah gunanya sahabat. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok. Kajja aku bantu kau menyiapkan barang-barangmu."

30 menit kemudian, Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah membawa sebuah koper besar milik Luhan. Mereka segera pergi meninggalkan apartemen milik Luhan dan menuju ke basement tempat Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Luhan pun mengangguk.

Brumm Baekhyun segera menjalankan mobil pink nya. Ada perasaan was-was dihati keduanya takut-takut jika ada wartawan yang tidak sengaja mengikuti mereka. Baekhyun mempercepat mobilnya. Ia ingin segera sampai di rumahnya.

"Lu untunglah tidak ada yang mengikuti kita." Kini Baekhyun sudah memperlambat laju mobilnya. Perasaanya lebih tenang karena tak seorangpun yang terlihat mengikuti mereka.

"Aku juga merasa lega. Gomawo Baek... Kau jadi ikut terlibat seperti ini karena masalah aku."

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Lu. Nah akhirnya kita sampai di rumahku." Kini mobil pink Baekhyun sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah besar dengan halaman yang cukup luas.

Ckittt "Nah kajja kita turun!" Baekhyun dan Luhan pun turun dari mobil pink itu. Luhan segera mengeluarkan koper miliknya dari bagasi mobil Baekhyun.

"Baek aku jadi merasa tidak enak dengan eomma dan appamu."

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Kajja jangan sungkan seperti ini, Lu..." Baekhyun segera mengajak Luhan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Eomma appa... Aku pulang..." ucap Baekhyun saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Anak eomma sudah pulang? Bagaimana? Dimana temanmu itu?"

"Lu kemarilah!" Baekhyun memanggil Luhan yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, merasa sungkan.

"Ishh ayo..." karena tidak sabar, Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan untuk memperkenalkan Luhan kepada eommanya.

Memang sejak bersahabat dengan Baekhyun, Luhan tidak pernah mengenal secara langsung eomma sahabatnya itu. Karena setiap Luhan diajak oleh Baekhyun kerumahnya, ia tidak pernah melihat appa dan eomma sahabatnya itu. Yang Luhan tahu, kedua orangtua sahabatnya selalu sibuk bekerja dan menggembangkan bisnis mereka setiap harinya.

"Annyeong ahjumma... Aku Luhan." Luhan membungkukkan dirinya.

"Annyeong Luhan. Aku Byun Kibum, eomma Baekhyun. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Byun ahjumma."

"Ne, ahjumma. Terima kasih banyak karena ahjumma mengijinkanku untuk menginap disini. Dan maaf jika malah merepotkan ahjumma dan keluarga."

"Tidak apa. Ahjumma tidak merasa direpotkan kok. Baek bawalah Luhan ke kamarmu. Sepertinya ia sudah lelah." Ucap Kibum kepada anaknya, Baekhyun.

"Ne eomma... Kajja Lu!" Baekhyun membantu dan mengajak Luhan ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai kedua.

"Taraaa selamat datang diistana Baekhyun..." Baekhyun mempersilakan Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya.

Kamar tidur Baekhyun memang sangat luas dan bernuansa pink. Ya Baekhyun penyuka warna pink dan di tengah-tengah kamar itu juga terdapat sebuaj tempat tidur berukuran king size berbentuk buaj kesukaan Baekhyun, strawberry.

"Baek sepertinya semua ini memang ulahmu ya. Dasar penyuka pink! Hahaha..." canda Luhan.

"Biar saja yang penting aku merasa sangat nyaman disini! Lu letakkan kopermu disitu saja." Baekhyun menunjuk sudut kamarnya untuk meletakkan koper milik Luhan.

"Ne..." Luhan segera meletakkan koper miliknya di sudut ruangan yanh dimaksud oleh Baekhyun.

"Haaa baru kali ini ya kau menginap dirumahku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya.

"Ne... Dan aku sangat merasa tidak enak."

"Jangan begitu Lu..."

Drrrttt Drrrtttt Drrttt

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Dengan segera Baekhyun mengambil ponsel miliknya dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Seketika Baekhyun terlihat gembira saat membaca sebuah pesan singkat dari seseorang. Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun seperti itu merasa bingung.

"Baek? Kau sepertinya terlihat senang sekali."

"Hah? A-apa? Aku? Tidak! Biasa saja kok..." elak Baekhyun.

"Apa itu dari Chanyeol?" Tebak Luhan dan seketika membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Ahh hmm da-darimana kau tahu?" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku hanya mencoba menebaknya saja kok." Jawab Luhan.

"Lu... Hmm sebenarnya aku hmm aku dan Chanyeol hmm sudah berpacaran." Jujur Baekhyun.

"Baguslah jika seperti itu. Lalu sejak kapan kalian berpacarannya?"

"Hmm beberapa hari yang lalu. Belum lama kok." Jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Chukkae Baek... Aku doakan semoga kalian langgeng ya..."

"Ya Lu! Aku kan jadi malu... Hmm lalu bagaimana kau dengan Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat wajah Luhan jadi memerah. Ia jadi memikirkan ucapan Sehun tadi saat mengantarnya.

"Hmm biasa-biasa saja kok."

"Yang benar?"

"I-iya..."

"Kau tidak berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku lagi kan?" Perkataan Baekhyun itu membuat Luhan jadi terdiam.

"Hmm sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan..."

"Ya bicarakan saja..."

"Tadi saat pulang, Sehun..." Luhan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat berseri-seri mendengarkan cerita dari Luhan.

"Lu jadi Sehun bilang begitu? Tidak aku sangka akan secepat ini. Ckckck"

"Maksudmu, Baek?"

"Aku sudah lama tahu jika Sehun itu menyukaimu. Tapi kau malah membencinya. Saat pertama kali ia pindah kan kalian tidak sengaja bertabrakkan dan membuat buku-bukumu jadi jatuh berantakan. Dan ia juga yang membantumu mengambilnya. Saat matanya melihat matamu, aku bisa merasakan jika ia menyukaimu. Sejak kejadian itu aku tidak sengaja melihatnya yang terus mencuri-curi pandang kepadamu dimanapun kamu berada, Lu." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Loh bukankah kau menyukainya, Baek?" Luhan merasa heran dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Aniya... Aku hanya berusaha membuat dirimu melihatnya saja. Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik padanya kok. Sungguh! Lalu jawaban apa yang akan kau berikan padanya, Lu?"

"Molla. Aku tidak tahu. Aku bingung..."

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri."

"Jika kau merasa nyaman bersamanya, itu tandanya kau sudah membuka hati untuknya. Lu, Sehun orangnya baik kok."

"Tapi Baek..."

"Begini saja. Kau ikuti saja kata hatimu itu Lu dan coba pikirkan." Usul Baekhyun. Luhan pun tampak berpikir dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yasudah. Kajja kita bersih-bersih. Sudah malam dan aku sudah mengantuk hoammm" Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang sudah merem melek.

"Ne..."

*Helloannyeongg*

Matahari sudah menampakkan sinarnya lagi. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari mulai memaksa masuk ke matanya. Baekhyun masih tertidur lelap disamping Luhan. Luhan segera bangkit dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. 15 menit kemudian dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya sudah tampak lebih segar. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba mengutak-atiknya. Ia iseng membuka internet dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati artikel terbaru tentang dirinya dan Sehun dimana di dalam artikel itu dimuat sebuah foto baru Luhan yang mencium pipi Sehun. Luhan menghujani dirinya dengan kata-kata bodoh.

"Engg Lu?" Baekhyun baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"A-ahh ne... Se-selamat pagi Baek..." ucap Luhan mencoba bersikap seperti biasa.

"Ada apa Lu?"

"Wae? Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa ada kabar terbaru tentang masalahmu?"

"Hmm itu.. i-itu..."

Drrttt Drrttt Ddrrrtt Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Dengan segera Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan dibacalah sebuah pesan yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang.

"Lu? I-ini?" Baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah foto yang sama yang dilihat Luhan tadi.

"Hikss Baek aku bodoh! Bodoh! Lulu pabbo! Hikss apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Luhan terisak. Ia merutuki kebodohannya itu.

Drrttt Drrtttt Ddrrttt

Kini ponsel Luhan yang bergetar. Luhan melihat ada sebuah pesan yang ditinggalkan untuknya. Dengan segera ia membaca pesan itu. Baekhyun tidak ingin mengganggu maka ia segera pergi ke kamar mandinya sekalian membersihkan diri.

From : Eomma Lu hari ini jam 10 eomma dan appa akan landing. Dan jam 12 nanti kita akan bertemu di restoran biasa. Kau harus datang ya... Appa dan eomma akan membicarakan sesuatu padamu.

Luhan tersenyum miris melihat sebuah pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh eommanya. Ia sudah menebak apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh appa dan eomma nya nanti. Pasti masalah yang ia lakukan beberapa hari ini. Dan ia berani menjamin jika ia pasti akan dipaksa appa dan eommanya untuk kembali ke China.

"Lu? Waeyo? Kau tampak gelisah." Tanya Baekhyun saat keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ne. Eomma dan appaku mengajak aku untuk ketemuan nanti jam 12 siang. Baek apa yang harus aku lakukan? Appa pasti akan memaksaku kembali ke China."

"Lu aku yakin appa dan eommamu pasti akan mengerti jika kau menjelaskan semuanya. Aku percaya. Sekarang tenangkan dirimu dulu."

"Aku tidak bisa tenang, Baek."

"Aku mengerti. Kajja kita siap-siap!" Ajak Baekhyun.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan! Kajja!"

"Mwo?"

"Anggap saja ini sebagai refreshing... Aku ijin sekolah hari ini hehehe..."

"Jinjja?"

"Yap. Aku kan ingin menemani sahabatku ini... Kajja kita siap-siap..."

"Gomawo Baek..."

"Ne, cheonma..."

SKIP Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah siap untuk pergi. Baekhyun berencana mengajak Luhan untuk jogging bersama ya walau ia tahu suhu udara pagi ini cukup dingin seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Namun Luhan tidak menolak ajakan Baekhyun. Kini mereka sudah mengenakan jaket yang cukup tebal serta syal untuk menghalau rasa dingin yang menyerang tubuh mereka nantinya. Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah turun ke lantai bawah untuk berpamitan dengan kedua orangtua Baekhyun.  
"Eomma... Appa... Selamat pagi..." Baekhyun memberikan salam kepads eomma dan appanya yang terlihat sedang ingin sarapan di ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi Byun ahjumma, Byun ahjushi..." sapa Luhan juga.

"Selamat pagi... Kalian mau kemana? Sini ikut saralan dulu." Ajak Kibum.

"Ayo Lu kita sarapan dulu!" Baekhyun mengajak Luhan untuk sarapan bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Jadi ini temanmu yang bernama Luhan itu, ya Baek?" Tanya Siwon appa Baekhyun.

"Ne, appa... Dia Lulu sahabatku."

"Annyeonghasaeyo ahjushi..."

"Hmm annyeong..."

"Nah ini sarapan kalian..." Kibun memberikan 2 piring roti dengan selai cokelat kepada Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Kamsahamnida ahjumma..." balas Luhan.

Luhan dan Baekhyun menikmati sarapan mereka sambil bersenda gurau bersama. Luhan berpikir jika appa Baekhyun adalah orang yang kaku namun ternyata ia salah. Siwon adalah orang yang sangat humoris dan penuh dengan senyuman. Setelah selesai sarapan, Baekhyun dan Luhan segera pergi untuk jogging bersama di sekitar kompleks perumahan Baekhyun.

"Ahhh aku lelah... Kita istirahat dulu ya..." Baekhyun terlihat lelah setelah 30 menit lamanya mereka berjogging di sekitar kompleks perumahan Baekhyun yang besar.

"Udara pagi ini cukup dingin ya Baek..."

"Ne... Ahh tunggu disini ya Lu! Aku ingin membeli itu!" Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah sebuah kedai kopi di ujung jalan.

"Ne..." Baekhyun pun segers berlari menuju ke kedai itu meninggalkan Luhan yang duduk di sebuah bangku taman.

"Haaa udara nya dingin sekali..." Luhan meniup-niup telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin sambil mengeratkan syal yang dipakainya.

"Luhan noona?" Ucap seorang namja yang tidak asing bagi Luhan.

"Sehunna? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Luhan kepada Sehun.

"Justru aku yang ingin bertanya pada noona. Sedang apa noona disini?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Hmm duduklah... Hanya jogging bersama Baekhyun. Lalu kau sendiri?

"Sedang jalan-jalan menjernihkan pikiranku. Lagipula rumahku kan juga di dekat sini. Lalu dimana Baekhyun noona? Kenapa noona sendirian disini?" Tanya Sehun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan.

-Benar juga ya... Sehun kan memang tinggal di daerah sini. Pabbo Luhan!- batin Luhan.

"Baek sedang membeli sesuatu di kedai itu..." Luhan menunjuk ke arah kedai tempat Baekhyun berada.

"Ohh... Udara pagi ini cukup dingin ya..." Sehun memasukkan tangannya di kantung jaket miliknya.

"Ne..." Luhan menggosok-gosokkan dan meniup-niup telapak tangannya.

"Noona apa jika seperti ini tetasa lebih baik?" Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan bermaksud menyalurkan rasa hangat dari tangannya.

"A-ahh hmm" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah entah karena merasa dingin atau malu. Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan cepat.

-Lu ada apa denganmu?- batin Luhan dalam hati.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai memesan minuman hangat untuknya dan Luhan. Saat ia berbalik, ia melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang tampak malu-malu. Dan tangan mereka sama-sama bertautan. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pasangan Luhan dan Sehun itu.

"Ehem" Sehun dan Luhan segera melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"B-Baek? K-kau lama sekali..." Luhan terlihat salah tingkah.

"Ini untukmu. Maaf Sehun aku hanya membeli 2 gelas karena aku tidak tahu ada kau." Baekhyun memberikan segelas cappucino hangat untuk Luhan.

"Ne, tidak apa noona. Dan aku juga sudah akan pulang kok. Bye-bye noona..." Sehun berpamitan dan segera meninggalkan kedua wanita itu.

"Lu tadi..."

"Baek kau melihatnya?" Luhan segera menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya dan gelas plastik cappucinonya. Ia merasa sangat malu.

"Tidak kok. Memang kalian melakukan apa?" Bohong Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin membuat Luhan merasa malu.

"Jinjja? Kau tidak melihatnya saat Sehun menggenggam tangan- upss" Luhan mengumpat dirinya. Merasa bodoh karena tanpa sadar ia mengatakannya.

"Ohh jadi kalian bergandengan tangan? Huaa Lulu..." Baekhyun masih berpura-pura tidak melihat dan meledek Luhan.

"Ya Baekkie!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia sangat tidak suka diledek seperti itu oleh Baekhyun.

"Hahahaha kau lucu sekali Lu hahaha.." tawa Baekhyun membuat Luhan semakin cemberut.

*Helloannyeongg*

Sehun sudah tiba di rumahnya kembali. Hatinya sangat merasa senang karena tanpa sengaka ia bertemu dengan Luhan saat jalan-jalan keliling kompleks. Sungmin sang eomma memanggil Sehun dari arah dapur.

"Sehun! Sehunnie~" panggil Sungmin.

"Ne, eomma..." Sehun berjalan menujubke arah dapur ke tempat eommanya berada.

"Sehunnie~ eomma sudah memberi surat ijin ke sekolah. Dan ahh siang nanti kau jangan kemana-mana ya." Ucap Sungmin.

"Waeyo eomma? Memang kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi?" Sehun nampak tidak terima.

"Kau harus ikut dengan appa dan eomma pergi makan siang bersama."

"Kenapa tidak makan disini saja? Sudahlah eomma aku tidak mau!" Tolak Sehun.

"Sehunnie~ jangan seperti ini. Turutilah keinginan appamu. Kau tahu kan appamu memiliki penyakit darah tinggi. Jangan membuatnya marah lagi. Kau mau jika terjadi sesuatu pada appamu?" Bujuk Sungmin.

"Tapi eomma..."

"Eomma mohon. Kali ini turuti saja ya Sehunnie..." bujuk Sungmin lagi.

"Ne, ne, ne... Baiklah..."

"Gomawo Sehunnie... Nah sekarang kau makanlah... Eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Sungmin memberikan sepiring roti panggang untuk Sehun.

"Lalu dimana appa? Apa tidak ikut sarapan?"

"Appa sudah sarapan tadi dan kini ia sedang pergi menemui seorang klien baru."

"Ohh begitu... Eomma tidak ikut dengan appa?"

"Ani... Eomma disini saja dengan Sehunnie. Lagipula kita sudah lama tidak mengobrol banyak."

"Ne..."

"Oh iya Sehunnie... Hmm mengenai gadis itu..."

"Siapa?"

"Gadis yang kau sukai itu. Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Luhan, Xi Luhan. Dia sunbaeku disekolah. Sangat berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang pernah aku temui. Makanya aku jadi menyukainya." Jelas Sehun dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Apa kau serius menyukainya? Apa dia tahu jika kau menyukainya?"

"Ya. Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

"Lalu apa jawaban dari gadis itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu eomma. Sepertinya ia terlihat sangat bingung. Dan aku memberikannya waktu untuk berpikir dulu apakah mau menerima perasaanku atau tidak." Jelas Sehun dengan wajah sedikit memelas.

"Eomma yakin kok pasti dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu..." Sungmin memberi sedikit penghiburan untuk Sehun.

"Ne, gomawo eomma..."

SKIP

Baekhyun dan Luhan kini sudah kembali ke rumah Baekhyun. Mereka merasa sangat lelah setelah berjogging mengelilingi kompleks perumahan Baekhyun. Saat mereka membuka pintu, Luhan merasa mengenali sesuatu saat melihat sesosok wanita yang sedang duduk bersama eomma Baekhyun di ruang tamu.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" Ucap Kibum.

"Ne, eomma... Kami lelah. Lalu siapa ahjumma itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Eomma?" Mata Luhan terbelalak saat melihat sosok wanita yang memutar kepalanya itu.

"Ne, chagi~" ucap wanita itu.

"Eomma? Kok eomma bisa disini?" Luhan tampak bingung.

"Lu jadi Hee ahjumma adalah eommamu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Luhan.

"Baek Lulu memang seperti itu. Sejak dulu ia tidak akan pernah menceritakan siapa appa dan eommanya. Dan bibi mengerti. Lulu tidak ingin kehidupannya mendapat sorotan dari media ataupun orang lain karena merupakan seorang anak dari model terkenal dan pengusaha terkaya di China yang juga terkenal." Jelas Heechul, eomma Luhan.

"Mianhae Baek..."

"Ne, tidak apa. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut saja."

"Gomawo Baek... Lalu kenapa eomma ada disini?"

"Eomma hanya ingin mengunjungi sahabat eomma, Kibum. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dan appamu juga ingin bertemu dengan Siwon-ssi. Jadi ya tidak ada salahnya kan jika kami kemari. Lalu kata Kibum, Lulu menginap disini ya?"

"Ne, Lulu menginap disini eomma..."

"Wah kebetulan sekali. Dan oh ya jangan lupa janji kita siang nanti ya..." Heechul mencoba mengingatkan Luhan.

"Ne, eomma..."

"Dan ini! Kau harus menggunakan ini siang nanti." Heechul memberikan sebuah tas kertas berwarna putih kepada Luhan.

"Untuk apa gaun ini eomma?" Tanya Luhan sedikit curiga karena mendapat sebuah gaun baru dari eommanya.

"Kau pakai saja nanti. Dan Baek kau juga harus ikut. Kita semua nanti akan makan siang bersama-sama."

"Ne, ahjumma... Kajja Lu kita naik!" Baekhyun mengajak Luhan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ne..."

"Lu nanti kita pergi bersama-sama ya..."

"Ne, eomma..." ucap Luhan sambil naik ke lantai atas.

SKIP

Baekhyun melepaskan jaket dan syal yang ia gunakan tadi. Ia membaringkan sebentar tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Luhan duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil memegangi gaun yang diberikan eommanya.

"Lu? Waeyo? Kenapa melamun?"

"Ne? Ahh tidak kok. Aku tidak melamun." Elak Luhan.

"Jangan bohong! Jelas-jelas tadi kau melamun! Kau bisa cerita padaku. Ada apa, Lu? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku hmm I've got the bad feeling, Baek... Aku rasa siang nanti pasti akan terjadi sesuatu."

"Kau mencurigai eomma dan appamu, Lu?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja... Haaa aku mau bingung menjelaskannya darimana."

"Gaun ini bagus, Lu. Kau pasti akan cantik jika mengenakannya." Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak mau melihat Luhan cemberut dan merasa serba salah terus.

"Memang gaun ini sangat cantik. Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengenakannya. Aku tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri seperti dirimu dan yeoja lainnya."

"Lu, jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau cantik kok. Dan aku yakin kau pasti sangat cocok mengenakan gaun ini." Puji Baekhyun.

"Ne, gomawo..."

TOK TOK TOK

"Baek? Bisa keluar sebentar?" Panggil Kibum.

"Ne, eomma... Sebentar ya Lu..." Baekhyun keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mengamati gaun pemberian eommanya.

"Gaun yang cantik. Haaa tapi kenapa aku malah memikirkan Sehun sih sekarang? Lu ada apa denganmu?" Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Apa kau menyukai pria itu, Lu?"

"Eomma? Ahh hmm itu... Itu... hmm" Luhan terlihat salah tingkah.

"Lu jawab pertanyaan eomma. Apa Lulu menyukai pria bernama Sehun itu?" Tanya Heechul yang kini sudah duduk di samping Luhan.

"Hmm aku tidak tahu eomma. Lulu tidak tahu apa Lulu menyukainya atau tidak. Lulu bingung." Ucap Luhan jujur.

"Lulu kenapa bingung?"

"Lulu tidak tahu kenapa Lulu terkadang memikirkannya. Lulu suka keingat tentang dia. Dan saat berdua dengannya, Lulu selalu merasa deg-degan. Eomma... Sebenarnya Lulu kenapa?"

"Hihihi anak eomma memang sudah besar ya hihihi..." Heechul terkikik geli mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"Maksud eomma? Lulu tidak mengerti. Eomma sebenarnya Lulu kenapa sih bisa seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Ya tentu saja pasti karena Lulu menyukainya. Lulu menyukai namja bernama Sehun itu."

"Mwo? Lulu menyukainya? Lulu menyukai Sehun? Eomma tidak..."

"Eomma tidak bercanda, Lu. Apa yang Lulu alami itu juga pernah eomma alami saat eomma jatuh cinta kepada appamu. Eomma selalu memikirkannya dan selalu merasa deg-degan saat berduaan dengan appamu." Jelas Heechul. Luhan tampak berpikir.

"Lalu apa yang harus Lulu lakukan, eomma?" Tanya Luhan masih tidak mengerti.

"Kau harus jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri. Itu yang paling penting." Luhan tanpak berpikir lagi.

"Ne, Lulu akan mencoba jujur dengan perasaan Lulu. Gomawo eomma..." ucap Luhan sambil memeluk tubuh eommanya.

"Ne chagi~"

SKIP

"Eomma kenapa Lulu harus didandani seperti ini? Kan hanya makan siang biasa saja." Luhan tampak murung saat Heechul, Baekhyun serta Kibum mencoba mendandani dirinya.

"Eomma hanya ingin kau terlihat lebih cantik, Lu. Untuk hari ini saja." Ucap Heechul sambil membubuhkan blush on pink di pipi Luhan.

"Lu aku juga sudah lama ingin mendandanimu seperti ini hehehe" ucap Baekhyun sambil memilih lipgloss yang akan dipakai oleh Luhan.

"Eomma hentikan... Lulu tidak mau didandani seperti ini..." rengek Luhan.

"Lu kau cantik kok didandani seperti ini. Ahjumma juga senang bisa ikut membantu mendandanimu." Ucap Kibum sambil menata rambut Luhan.

"Hikss Lulu gak suka didandani seperti ini!"

"Lulu anak eomma jangan seperti ini. Nanti make up nya jadi berantakan loh..."

"Lulu tidak peduli!"

"Sabarlah Lu... Sebentar lagi selesai kok. Nah tadahhh sudah selesai."

"Kau tampak sangat cantik Lu..." puji Baekhyun.

"Dan lekas ganti pakaianmu dengan gaun ini." Kibum memberikan gaun milik Luhan.

15 menit kemudian Luhan telah selesai berganti pakaian. Ia sangat cocok menggunakan gaun berwarna putih selutut tanpa lengan yang dihiasi dengan renda dan pita membuat kesan imut untuk Luhan ditambah polesan make up tipis dan rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai menambah kesan kecantikan natural Luhan.

"Lu kau tampak sangat cantik."

"Lulu anak eomma... Kau cantik sekali..."

"Nah pakailah ini Lu." Kibum memberikan sepasang sepatu heels putih dengan pita dibagian depan untuk Luhan.

"Ahjumma apa Lulu harus menggunakan ini?" Tanya Luhan ragu.

"Ne, tentu saja. Kau akan terlihat lebih sempurna." Luhan mencoba mengenakan sepatu heels yang diberikan oleh Kibum.

"Nah semua sudah selesai. Kajja kita bersiap-siap dan segera berangkat." Ajak Heechul. Luhan nampak sangat canggung.

"Lu tenanglah. Kau terlihat sangat cantik kok." Puji Baekhyun.

"Baek..."

"Waeyo?"

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya malu." Luhan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Untuk apa kau malu? Kau nampak sangat cantik. Dan ohh pakai mantel ini." Baekhyun meminjamkan mantel panjang miliknya kepada Luhan.

"Gomawo..."

"Ne, cheonma..."

*Helloannyeongg*

Kini mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Kibum, Heechul, Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah tiba di depan sebuah restoran mewah yang sangat berkelas. Luhan tampak ragu-ragu untuk turun dari mobil sementara eomma, Baekhyun dan Byun ahjumma sudah turun dari mobil.

"Lu kajja!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan untuk segera turun dari dalam mobil.

"Baek aku malu..."

"Lu jangan malu. Kau cantik kok. Kajja kita masuk! Appa kita pasti sudah ada di dalam dan menunggu kita! Dan titipkan mantel ini dulu." Baekhyun memberikan mantelnya dan mantel milik Luhan ke seseorang yang berjaga di tempat penitipan.

Luhan nampak bergetar saat berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Tangannya tidak pernah terlepas dari lengan Baekhyun. Heechul dan Kibum sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depan mereka sambil berbincang-bincang. Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah ruangan uang cukup besar. Di depan pintu itu sudah ada Hangeng, appa Luhan dan Siwon yang menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Appa?"

"Lu kau tampak sangat cantik."

"Yeobo apa kita terlambat?"

"Aniya chagi~ kajja kita masuk bersama-sama." Hangeng beserta Siwon mempersilakan keluarganya masuk ke dalam ruangan besar itu.

CKLEK

Luhan membelalakkan matanya saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan kehadiran mereka semua bahkan banyak yang merekam dan memfoto dengan kamera yang mereka bawa.

"Baek? A-apa i-ini?" Luhan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di lengan Baekhyun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Lu." Jawab Baekhyun yang sama-sama terlihat bingung.

Heechul dan Hangeng mengajak putri mereka, Luhan untuk naik ke atas sebuah panggung kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Nampak ada sepasang suami-istri yang juga berdiri disana bersama seorang anak laki-laki disamping mereka.

"Luhan noona?" Sehun merasa terkejut saat melihat Luhan tepat di hadapannya.

"Sehunna?" Luhan juga merasa sangat terkejut.

"Para hadirin sekalian. Mari kita mulai acara pertunangan ini." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan lantang.

"Mwo?" Teriak Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Ne, Luhan adalah yeoja yang selama ini ingin appa jodohkan denganmu." Ucap Kyuhyun kepada putranya.

"Dan Sehun ini adalah namja yang ingin appa jodohkan padamu, Lu." Ucap Hangeng kepada putrinya.

"A-apa?" Teriak Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Nanti saja kita bicarakan lagi. Sekarang cepat sudah waktunya kalian untuk tukar cincin!" Sungmin membawakan sepasang cincin perak untuk Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kenakan cincin ini untuk Sehun, Lu." Ucap Heechul sang eomma.

Luhan terlihat sangat gugup. Tangannya juga bergetar apalagi saat ia melihat sekelilingnya. Orang-orang banyak memfoto dirinya yang akan mengenakan cincin di jari Sehun.

Prok Prok Prok Prok Prok

Ruangan itu terdengar riuh dengan tepuk tangan saat Luhan berhasil memasangkan cincin di jari tangan Sehun. Kini giliran Sehun yang memasangkan cincin di jari manis Luhan. Wajah Sehun lebih terlihat biasa saja dibandingkan dengan Luhan yang berulang kali mencoba membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba mengering.

Prok Prok Prok Prok Prok

Lagi-lagi ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan suara riuh tepuk tangan saat Sehun berhasil memasangkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Luhan.

"Lu selamat ya..." ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan.

"Sehun selamat ya..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menyalami tangan Sehun.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa memasang senyum palsu mereka sampai acara 'pertunangan' itu selesai digelar. Setelah acara itu selesai, kedua orangtua Sehun dan Luhan menggelar press confrence kepada para wartawan berbeda dengan Sehun dan Luhannya sendiri yang menolak untuk diwawancarai.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan semua ini." Ucap Sehun.

"Aku kira kau sudah tahu, Sehunna."

"Aku mana mungkin tahu noona. Aku saja dipaksa untuk datang tadi dan mengenakan tuxedo seperti ini."

"Aku juga dipaksa oleh eomma, Byun ahjumma dan Baekhyun untuk mengenakan gaun ini. Menyebalkan!" Luhan merasa kesal saat mengingat dirinya yang dipaksa untuk berdandan.

"Tapi noona terlihat sangat cantik kok." Puji Sehun membuat Luhan blushing.

"Dan jadi sekarang noona adalah tunanganku?" Lanjutnya.

"Mana aku tahu!" Jawab Luhan sedikit ketus.

"Kalau aku tahu noona adalah calon tunanganku, mungkin aku akan berpikir 2 kali dulu. Habis masa tunanganku jutek seperti ini."

"Ya! Jika aku juga tahu kalau kau adalah tunanganku, aku juga pasti akan menolaknya! Aku tidak suka memiliki tunangan yang sok pintar sepertimu!"

"Aku memang pintar. Mau aku buktikan?" Tantang Sehun.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu pembuktianmu nanti." Tantang Luhan yang tidak mau kalah.

Beberapa hari setelah 'pertunangan' Sehun dan Luhan, mereka sudah kembali bersekolah dengan tenang. Tidak ada wartawan yang mengikuti kemana pun mereka pergi. Di sekolah guru-guru pun mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka. Ya mereka tidak akan semudah itu marah dan mengeluarkan murid seenaknya hanya karena sebuah salah paham. Apalagi mereka merupakan murid yang sangat berprestasi. Para penggemar mereka pun hanya bisa melihat pasangan itu dengan tatapan iri. Beberapa minggu setelahnya, Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama mengikuti Olimpiade Matematika. Namun sayang Luhan hanya mendapatkan medali perak. Medali emas diraih oleh Sehun.

"Noona! Sekarang kau masih menganggapku sok pintat?" Ucap Sehun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan medali emas di depan wajah Luhan.

"Diamlah! Huhh" Luhan nampak sedikit kesal. Kali ini ia dikalahkan oleh Sehun.

"Noona... Noona... Noona jangan marah dong..." Sehun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Luhan.

"Aku tidak marah!" Elak Luhan namun wajahnya nampak cemberut.

"Noona... Noona marah padaku? Yasuda ini untuk noona saja." Sehun menukarkan medali emas miliknya dengan medali perak milik Luhan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Noona kan mau mendapat medali emas ini. Jadi yasudah aku tukar saja."

"Aku bukannya mau medali emas ini, pabbo!"

"Ya! Noona kenapa malah membentakku? Jadi apa yang noona mau?" Sehun memasang wajah cemberutnya, tidak tau dengan apa yang dimau Luhan.

"Sehunna..."

"Hmm?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan..."

"Ya katakan saja."

"Jangan disini... Aku malu." Luhan melihat sekelilingnya yang masih ramai dengan murid-murid dan para orang tua yang menjemput anaknya yang ikut Olimpiade itu.

"Baiklah kita bicarakan saja dimobilku." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk menuju ke mobilnya.

Cklek "Nah sekarang noona bicaralah. Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang bisa mendengarnya." Sehun mengunci kaca dan pintu mobilnya rapat-rapat.

"Hmm Sehunna..." Luhan menarik-narik ujung kemejanya merasa gugup.

"Ne?" Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Saranghae..." ucap Luhan akhirnya.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Sehun singkat dan terlihat biasa saja.

"Mwo? Hanya itu jawabanmu?" Ucap Luhan tidak terima.

"Jadi noona mau aku jawab apa? 'Nado saranghae' begitu? Aku sudah berapa kali mengatakannya pada noona."

"Dan jika noona memang benar-benar mencintaiku, aku perlu bukti." Lanjut Sehun.

"Mwo? Bukti? Bukti apa?"

"Ini..." Sehun menunjuk bibirnya.

"Mwo? Shireo... Shireo shireo shireo..." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu noona memang tidak benar-benar serius mencintaiku." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

CUP~ Luhan mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun membuat namja itu membelalakkan matanya. Luhan dengan segera menutup wajahnya. Ia benar-benar merasa malu.

"Hehehe noona jangan merasa malu seperti itu. Noona kan tunanganku." Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

Drrrttt Drrtttt Drrrtttt

From : Appa

Ya Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan? Kau jangan berani menyentuhnya! Atau nanti akan segera appa nikahkan kalian! Kalian ini masih sekolah!

Sehun terkekeh melihat pesan singkat dari appanya.

To : Appa Appa tenang saja. Aku akan segera memberikan cucu untuk appa dan eomma hahahaha :D

Sehun tertawa saat pesan singkat itu terkirim. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

# END#

Yipyip FF ini selesai juga hehehe mian ya kalo ceritanya udah terlalu pasaran dan gaje banget :( dan gomawo buat para readers yang udah baca dan review FF kedua author ini :) author terharu banget tau :( oh iya author berencana mau buat FF lagi nih hehehe ada yang punya saran main cast untuk FF author selanjutnya? Kalo enggak ya pasti akan author buat terus HunHan hehehe Gomawo buat semua yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk baca FF abal-abal author ini sampe ngereview juga :) kritik dan saran serta dukungan dapat kalian berikan terus untuk author :) Byebye^^ .

Big Thanks to:  
Hongkihanna, Oh Dhan Mi, younlaycious88, Hyun Ra Thanks udah menyempatkan waktu untuk ngereview FF ini. Author jadi bersemangat melanjutkan juga berkat dukungan dari kalian. Tanpa kalian mungkin FF ini gak akan selesai. Mian author tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu tapi yang pasti author mau ngucapin Terima Kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada kalian yang udah review ataupun yang belum sempat review dan yang udah follow dan favorite FF ini :) jeongmal gomawoyo^^ see you at my next FF^^

.

My Twitter :  
Helloannyeongg (Mention for folback^^ Gomawo^^)


End file.
